Tantalizing
by Saving the world is my weakness
Summary: Her parents death would forever change her, but for Severus who has been through it all before, it gained him a friend and confidant who he could share all his plans with. As Minerva watches everything unfold, she simply hopes to not let another one fall.
1. When life ends

A/N: AU. Snape is alive so is Dumbledor and Severus' parentage (If thats a word) is not related in anyway to the books. I do not own anything except the plot, I will not state that in each chapter because a) i mean no disrespect, because b) i always forget to re-state it! **If you don't like it, don't read it.** There is a method to my madness so if you just read further along you will understand better, but if you find by the second or even this first chapter, it's still not your cup of tea thats okay, Just don't leave rude or bitchy reviews. Its not wanted nor needed.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat laughing at the dinner table. <em>'It feels good to be home.'<em> She thought, taking a sip of wine that her mother had poured. It was August 31 and tomorrow, Hermione would be making her way to kings cross for her last year at Hogwarts. The table was set in a tropical theme as they sat in the dinning room. Her father laughed as Hermione retold a funny family joke. Mrs. Granger reentered the dining room from the kitchen, giggling like a schoolgirl, as she brought out a pan of peach cobbler.

Hermione smiled at her mother, in her white sundress. Her Father sat across the small table wearing his ridiculous flora print shirt. "Dad, Dinner was amazing! Please send some to school for me when you make it again, Yeah?" Hermione smiled hoping he would say yes, knowing he would. "Okay sweetie." replied Mr. Granger. The whole night was filled with music, laughter and happy memories.

Morning came all to fast, as the sunlight pooled into French doors of her balcony. There was nothing like being home, Hermione had learned that the hard way. Sometimes she missed it so much; she would watch one of the old home videos in her dorm room just to remember the way it was before she was a witch. Hermione didn't resent the life she now led, nothing about it was anything that she didn't already love. She just got homesick sometimes. A pancake smell drifted up the spiral staircases to her room on the second floor. Hermione was rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes, when a knock at her door came then the familiar creaking of it opened to revile her Father stepping in.

"Morning dad." Hermione said flipping on her stomach as Mr. Granger came to sit next to her. He gently rubbed her back; while asking to see if everything was packed and ready for her to take. "All ready dad." She smiled before getting up and pushing him out of her room so she could get in a shower and get ready for the day.

The morning seemed to fly by as she waved goodbye to her parents for the final time until Christmas. "Write me every week okay?" Hermione stated to her parents. Both had replied 'yes' in union as the train started and began to roll away. As the train rounded the corner, Hermione sat back down with her closest friends, Harry and though it felt great to be home, It felt good to be going back no matter how much she'll miss it.

* * *

><p>"Alright there 'Mione?" Ron asked, with a smile.<p>

"Yeah Ron, I'm alright." Came her smiling reply. The whole trip to Hogwarts was filled with laughter and jokes, even stories about there summer holiday. As they arrived at the Hogwarts train Station, It seems to have passed in a blur as they were led into the school by carriages. In the Carriage it seemed the whole entire Dumbledore's Army, were squashed together having a good old time. If there was one day she would never forget it would be this one and yesterday. It was perfect, Filled with laughter, filled with hope for the future, it would be the strongest memory alive in her life.

* * *

><p>The night seemed to go by so fast as she lay down in the four post bed of her new Head Girls' room. Her room was next door to the common room, so she could still hear the voices of some of the younger ones, too excited to go to sleep. Hermione was tempted to get up and tell them to go to bed, for Merlin's sake, but a knock on the portal door leading into the hallway outside, sounded through the room. Groaning, Hermione pulled herself out of bed with shear frustration, grabbing her cotton royal blue robe. She shrugged into the casual robes, before removing her wards. When the portal opened, Minerva McGonagall stood on the other side of it with her forest green teaching robes.<p>

"Miss. Granger, Can you please follow me to the Headmaster's office?" Professor McGonagall was pale and her lips thinned in a straight line almost trying to bite back a comment she wished to make. Hermione was confused about why she was being summoned by the Headmaster, more importantly, at this time of night. The young woman nodded, and followed her Head of House to the Headmaster's office. The walk down there was silent and almost like a blur. They entered the office to find Professor Snape, pacing around. Hermione noticed at once that he wore His Death Eater robes, this only casued her to grow even more confused on why she would be present at a time like this.

Severus stopped pacing to see the confused girl following closely behind her Head of House. He suckled in a breath; trying hard not to crack from the pain he was experiencing internally. He knew what it felt to lose parents, to lose them to raging lunatics.

Dumbledore stood up when the door opened; He did not try to school his features into a pleasant one, because the news she was going to receive would be otherwise. He noted that Severus had gone a shade paler from his normal coloring. Turning his attention back to Hermione and Minerva, He gestured for Hermione to take a seat in front of his desk.

Hermione sat down, she noticed that all three of her mentors held a pained look to there faces, _'Professor Snape look's a bit paler then usual._' She had noted mentally. No one seemed to speak for what felt like ages to her. She was becoming agitated from the silence. Hermione cleared her throat, which seemed to get their attention, because immediately Headmaster Dumbledore began to speak with a saddening tone,

"Miss. Granger, I am terribly sorry to disturb you at such a late hour, but we have been informed that a tragedy has occured. Severus here, was called to the Dark Lord's side earlier this evening. Severus appeared in muggle Londen and witness two muggle's, tortured and killed." Dumbledore finished.

Hermione felt stupid on why she was being informed about all this, she felt like she had missed something. She was hurt that the Dark Lord had killed an innocent couple, that his servants got away with a murderous crime yet again, but "-Sir, I don't understand. I fail to see why I'm connected to this?"

"Miss Granger-" Came Minerva's voice, weak and shaky, "The two muggle's who were killed, Were your parent's my dear girl. I am so terribly sorry." Minerva, Albus, and Severus watched at how the girl seemed to handle the news.

Severus was surprised to see that she didn't burst out screaming or crying. She sat still, hardly breathing which concerned him a bit. Her facial expression was blank and her once fiery eye's, which lusted for knowledge, were now dark and black like a wall.

Hermione finally let out a shaky breath that she didn't notice she was holding in. She lost all senses, she felt cold and numb. When she spoke, she didn't even recognize her own voice. "M-my parents. M-m-mum, D-dad?"

"I am terribly sorry, my dear girl. I never would have thought, that they could be targeted, but Severus informed me that they were targeted randomly, so they did not know that you were connected to them in anyway. Miss Granger, I know it's to hard to swallow, to comprehend, but we think it's best that you should leave tomorrow and take care of all the necessary's for the remainder of this week and next week. Severus and Minerva will stay with you for the whole two weeks, I will come next week on the 10th to help in any way I can. Please Miss. Granger, Hermione, if there is anything you need please let us know." Dumbledore's voice was soft and reassuring as he explained some of the details to her.

Hermione tried desperately to comprehend everything but it was like she was watching a movie, that the characters died, but you'll see them again in another movie. With out even thinking she look at Severus and said shakily, "Can I see what happened?" It was like a gunshot still ringing in everyone's ears.

Severus' gaze bore into her blank ones, He was tempted to say no, not wanting so much information to over load her, but he knew she had the right to know. "Yes, follow me."

Hermione struggled on shaking limbs to follow him, after gaining some sort of composure; She stood next to him as he extracted a sliver thread from the template of his head with his wand. The silver thread floated into the stone pensive as she leaned over the edge to touch the clear water. She felt a tugging sensation and then a falling one. She closed her eyes tight, so as not to witness herself plummeting to death but then her feet felt the floor and she was standing upright. Opening her eyes, Hermione saw the surroundings of her street and she was standing in her front yard.

Her parents were sitting for a quiet dinner. They sat next to the window in the front of the house, where Hermione, Just a day ago had a wonderful dinner with her parents. Hermione forgot herself, She started yelling and screaming, she ran to the window and started banging on it to try and get their attention, but nothing.

Couldn't they understand that she was trying to save them? That if they stayed any longer they would die?

Severus felt for her, he knew what it felt like, but if she wanted to find out the truth; she would need to calm down. He grabbed her from behind, holding her tightly against himself, as he tried to calm her down. His voice was stern as he spoke to her, "Miss. Granger, control yourself, or you will not see the rest."

Hermione's screams and yells stopped, she blinked tears from her eye's to see everything more clearly. She heard rustling cloaks nearby which captured her attention. Five death eaters including a figure Hermione knew all to well, loomed near her and the real one who had a firm hand wrapped around her. One of The Death Eater's raspy voices broke the silence. In a raspy tone; he spoke one single word,

"Kill."

"No!" Hermione yelled, watching in terror as a blue light blasted open the door and the five figures stormed in. Hermione broke free of Severus and ran franticly inside, only to witness both her parents withering under an unforgivable curse. One of the figures's grabbed her mother roughly and threw her onto the sofa. Hermione watched as her mothers' long flora dress ripped open. She turned her face away in disgust when she heard a zipper and a scream of terror slip from her mothers' mouth. "Please stop, Please, Greg! Someone Help! HERMIONE! HELP!" Her mother pleaded and screamed. Hermione couldn't take it and ran to shove the pig off of her mother, but the frantic girl ran right through the two and the sofa. She pleaded for anyone to help, her father tried to fight his way to her mothers side, but a green jet of light hit him in the face and immediately stopped struggling. He wasn't even breathing. Hermione looked up to see the out stretched wand, She noticed the familiar potion's master next to the real one.

Hermione screamed in full terror as she sunk to the floor on her knees, crying, screaming for anyone to help. It was too much to handle. "WHY! LEAVE THEM ALONE!" She screamed with such force, Severus was sure that the memory would break. Soon another jet of green light hit her mother in the chest and she went limp immediately. Another scream of pure horror escaped from her lips.

Severus rushed to her side, he picked her up and cradled her against his chest, soon he stood in the middle of the headmaster's office.

Hermione still cried and shook violently in his arms. She held onto him tightly, in fear of her falling into the same fate as her parents, and then suddenly everything went black.

Severus took note at how Hermione fell limped in his arms and her head lolled against her shoulders.

"Let us take her to her room, she has had a most tiring shock." Albus spoke, as he led the way to her Head Girls' room, followed by Hermione in Severus' arms and then closely by Minerva. Before they left, Hermione whispered ever so lightly, that Severus himself almost missed it, "Thank you for everything." she slumped back.

To be continued…


	2. The Teachers

Severus Snape carried Hermione's limped form to her Head Girls' room. He truly felt sorry for her, to loose her parents to Death Eater's no less. Everything was quiet through out the castle, the three figures moved swiftly, staying out of sight from any wandering staff members that might be lurking around still.

They made it up to the portrait leading into her room; Whimpers escaped her lips, as tears slid silently down her cheeks. Minerva frowned deeply; she too had silent tears slipping down her old wrinkly face._ 'Hermione Granger is an orphan, no family, and no connections. She has nothing now but her friends.'_ Minerva noted mentally, trying desperately to hold back even more tears. The Heads approached the portrait, taking Hermione's wards down then giving the password to the young woman with black hair piled high above her head. The woman looked at the three suspiciously as she swung open allowing them to enter.

The room was quite big, a small personal library behind a miniature version of a teachers desk. There was a fireplace on the western wall, an armchair to the left of it and a love seat on the other side. A coffee table complemented the center of the small style of a parlor room. A small arch way led into her private room, a four post bed laid against the opposite wall when they entered, it was the standard one with high red curtains like the Gryffindor ones. There was another large bookcase against the wall and a fireplace, a sitting chair sat in front of it with books next to the it on the floor. Crookshanks lay fast asleep in the chair next to the roaring fire. To the left a door was wide open revealing the marble grand bathroom.

Severus went straight to the side of the bed where the sheets were pulled back, Quickly laying her down, her whimpers began to grow more violent. Hermione cried out from the loss of contact, she held on firmly to Severus' neck, not evening attempting to let go. Severus tried to pull her death grip from him, and when he finally did, she began thrashing and screaming in terror.

Minerva came to the side of the bed and tried to hold her down, but Hermione struggled even more violently. Albus, who had followed the two, looked on in concern until he finally said, "Severus, Pick her back up again." Severus did so, knowing never to question the Headmaster in times like these. He scooped her thrashing body up, and instantly she calmed back down to mere whimpers. Severus looked up at the Headmaster with a questioning glance.

"Try putting her back down Severus." Albus asked again, this resulted in the same scene as before, Severus quickly scooped her back up. He grunted in the extra physical work his arms were handling.

"Minerva in my pocket, there is a red vial, it's a calming draught if you could just help to give it to her, that should calm her down so she can rest more easily." Severus directed to Minerva, which she fallowed obediently. Hermione finally clamed down enough, that when he put her down again, she didn't move a single toe.

"I've killed her!" Minerva practically screamed.

"No, she's calm now. You gave her the right amount." Severus sneered, not use to so much school drama in a single night. He sighed heavily as he dropped down in the armchair closest to her bed.

"Albus, do you think it was too soon to show her?" Minerva's lips quivered from the thought of having to live through the scene like Hermione at such a young age. She looked on to the young woman curled up in the bed; she looked like a mere child. Minerva looked back to Albus with more tears cascading down her face. The Deputy Headmistress noticed that the Headmaster too, had tears running down his face.

"We had no choice Minerva, it's better that she asked on her own then be forced to watch it." Came Albus' soft and gentle voice. Minerva nodded and resumed looking at the balled up girl. _'These two weeks will be a tiring one for the poor girl.' _

Severus sat, thinking very deeply on the situation. He would be gone for two weeks with the two Gryffindors, not knowing if he would be called or not during his stay in muggle London. "Headmaster, what are we to do when we get there?" He asked, Severus was confused on why his presents would be needed,_ 'surly Minerva could handle her cub's, let alone one of them, so why was he needed?'_ he thought.

"Severus, my dear boy, because you're strong enough to help her through it, because, Severus. You'll be the only one who truly understand next to Harry." Albus answered his thoughts before whispering a few safe wards around Hermione's person.

"Headmaster, with all do respect, I believe Potter is more equipped into helping her, why not send him home with her, to help cope?" Severus did not hide his confusion when questioning his boss.

"Harry needs to stay in the safety of Hogwarts, under my strict watchful eye. I don't want him somehow getting captured, or anything Severus. You alone know that better, these are dark times and the war is at it's peek." Albus finished. He finished the spells and motioned for all of them to follow him out.

"She needs her rest. Come, let us sleep for tomorrow will be a trifling day." Minerva and Severus began to fallow Albus through the arch into the parlor, when he stopped suddenly and turned around. In a gentle voice, he directed his comment towards the restless sleeping girl, "May your dreams help you to keep living through this hardship life." With that the three figures left the dorm to their chambers.

* * *

><p>AN: Reviews? Yay? Nay?


	3. Forever young

Hermione's dreams' started off like her normal life. She was sitting home with her parents; they were having a grand old time. then everything turned dark and she was in the living room, only the light from the television illuminated the extremely large room. Hermione sat in between her Father and Mother watching one of her favorite movies, it was just like good old times. Soon the scene changed and now all three were seated at the dinning room table, it was the same scene from the night that they were murdered. Hermione's dream self tried desperately to get their attention, to try and tell them to flee while they still had a chance, but they didn't even acknowledge that she was there.

Hermione watched in horror as the same events took place over in her dream, She sat huddled in a corner, screaming and crying. Trying to get anyone's attention, even trying to wake herself up. She was never one to be weak, but Hermione Granger had lost the last bit of blood family she ever had.

She woke up in bed, screaming and crying madly. She gasped for air, trying to calm down but it was just too much. She hugged her legs trying to make the pain some how disappear, imaging that her father and mother would come rushing in to make sure she was all right.

Time ticked by and no one came.

Twenty minutes had passed and still no one came. Hermione cried even harder knowing that they were never coming back. After a few more minutes, arms encircled her. Hermione leaned against the person, not even caring about who was hugging her; all she needed was to feel safe, at least for a little bit.

Severus felt for the poor girl, so out of character, he pulled her against him trying to calm her down a bit. _'Shoving a calming draught might traumatize her a bit, so that maybe out of the question for the moment.'_ He thought mentally. He was first to get to her dorm room. They had put a ward on her to notify, all three Heads when she would awaken. It seemed he was closest and came there faster then the 'two old farts'. After a few more moments, her sobs subsided then became mere whimpers.

Soon the portal opened and The Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress hurriedly walked in together, making there way to the second arch into the bedchamber. They watched as Severus hugged her to try and calm her down, if the girl had not suffer a most tragic event, Minerva would have hexed the man then ask questions later. Minerva looked on to Albus, noticing that he just stared at the two in deep concern.

Albus knew the history of Severus Snape, how he lost his beloved mother and his father. He knew how Severus handled the whole ordeal, but he was mesmerized on how the boy was helping her. Albus remembered what Severus went through when he was younger, He cut the whole world off, that's really a big part in what made him become so cold in this way, but it was amazing in seeing him reach out to another who's parents faced the same fate as his parents did.

Hermione finally calmed down even more so, she looked up to the person hugging her, noticing that it was her potions professor. Looking around she saw at the end of her bed both her Head of House and the Headmaster looked at her with worry. She knew she had to calm down but it was just to hard. A red flask was presented to her, Severus voice spoke through the silent room, "Here take this, it's a calming draught." Hermione took the flask and drank the whole thing, wanting anything not to feel the pain. Immediately upon drinking it, Hermione was at peace with herself, at least for the time being. She hiccupped a bit while wiping her eyes dry with the back of her sleeve.

Severus stood up from the bed, murmuring drying spells on his black cloak. Hermione waited for someone to talk, and soon Albus did.

"Good morning, Hermione. Is there anything I can get you?" Hermione shook her head 'no' so Albus continued.

"Well then, Hermione I think we should get right to the point. For the next two weeks, you are going to be accompanied by Minerva and Severus. This will give you appall amount of time to prepare the service and they will assist you in anything you need. Your family lawyer has contacted us, and has requested a meeting with you later on this evening at your home. Hermione we are deeply sorry for your loss, please do not hesitate to ask for help from any of us three. All three of you will apparate in the next hour. Hermione, Harry and Ron have been informed this morning about the death of your parents, but for the safety of your being, they are to remain at Hogwarts. They will accompany me to your parents' funeral, but they must come back afterwards to Hogwarts. After I return back to your home, you may finish any other things that need to be taken care of. Hermione, you will always have a family who loves you. Please get what ever you need to take with your ready and meet the rest of us in the main entrance. Classes for the day has already started, so you wont see anyone but Harry and Ron at the main entrance, they would just like to see you off before you leave. Do you understand, Hermione?" Albus finished. They waited for her to say something but the only reply they got was, a head nodding 'yes', and silent tears slipping down her face. The teachers filed out and left the girl to herself for a bit.

Hermione tried to speak, but she couldn't. _'There really gone'_ she thought. When ever she would have a horrid day, _'the words I need to hear to get me through the day and make it okay, will never be said again.'_ Hermione felt sick to her stomach, she ran to the bathroom with a mouth full of vomit. She saw the red liquid from the calming draught in the toilet; she cried hard making herself sick again. _'They're never coming back again, they are never going to come back!'_

* * *

><p>Hermione was weak as she descended the main staircase. She was last to join the group of five; Ron and Harry immediately went to embrace her. Few words were exchanged between the three. <em>'What do you say to something like this'<em> Ron commented mentally. Not even Harry, who suffered the same fate, knew what to say. He never really knew his parents, only what people told him, But Hermione. She had wonderful memories of them, She had two loving parents that raised her, she didn't have any other family, and she was an orphan practically like Harry.

After a few moments, they let her go and saw her glossy eyes. Hermione promised she wouldn't cry in front of anyone again. She wasn't weak and she would never show anyone that, but _'it's so hard.'_ Hermione moved away from her two best friends, to go and stand next to Minerva and Severus. They had on there normal robes while Hermione was dressed in her muggle clothes. With out any speaking at all, the three left the other three in the hall as they walked down to the gate so they could apparate on the out skirts of Hogwarts. The Headmaster watched with complete sadness as he ushered the boys to his office so they could discuss more of Hermione's parents.


	4. I'm coming home

A loud 'crack' disturbed the quiet house. It was dark, and dirt littered the floor. Hermione let go of Minerva and walked out of the kitchen, and into the living room. Her footsteps seeming to echo through-out the whole house, on entering the living room; she felt around the wall, in search for the light switch. She switched it on and instantly regretted it, things were all over the place. Broken glass was everywhere. Furniture over turned and blood droplets stained the white carpet. Hermione's eyes watered even more, but she refused to shed any tears. Not yet, there would be more time later for that.

Hermione shuddered a bit, _'this is where it all happened'_ She took her wand out of her pocket and placed a few cleaning charms to fix and remove any stains and replace everything in the exact same spot. Two pairs of footsteps made their way to the Living room, Hermione did her best to blink away her tears in time before Minerva and Severus walked in.

"I'll show you both to your rooms, if you'd like to rest a bit?" came Hermione's voice, barely over a whisper. Both figures nodded, so Hermione led them out of the room towards a main hallway that led to the main entrance where an oak wooded spiral staircase led to the next floor.

The staircase was very wide so Minerva and Severus walked next to each other as they fallowed the extremely silent girl up the stairs. They entered the landing, and she groped the wall for the light switch and after a moment she flicked it on, illuminating the hallway. She turned left and walked down until mid-hallway, Stopping, Hermione opened a door on her right revealing a haze colored room. A portrait of a boat lazily resting on the quite ocean surface, was hung on the opposite wall upon entering the room. Everything was a cream and tan color from the rug to the bed sheets.

"Professor McGonagall, this is your room, unless you would like to sleep in another room?" Hermione spoke again, barely above a whisper.

"No, Hermione this is perfect." Minerva said with a tight smile plastered to her face. Hermione nodded and she left the room. Severus waited outside of the room, knowing that he would have to change the coloring of the room before he would step into there. Hermione walked past the main staircase to the other side of the hallway and opened a door on the right side. The room was painted in a silverfish grey color, the bed sheets were black and the rug was a white grayish color matching the walls. Severus was quite pleased with the coloring of the room that he nodded in approval.

Hermione walked out across the hallway and opened the door and closed it quickly behind her. She leaned against the back of her bedroom door trying to calm herself down. She took in the surroundings of her room. It was painted a blue which reminded you of looking up at the bright blue sky. On one side of the wall was a merial of a beach and ocean that looked so real it was like you could walk right to the edge of the water. Hermione remembered when her mother painted it, she fell asleep while finishing the masterpiece. The whole family took a day trip to the beach and stole a box full of sand and had returned to throw it against the wet brown paint that was supposed to be the sand, Hermione smiled at the memory. The whole theme of her room was beach and she absolutely loved it. Hermione walked over to the French doors and opened them as she walked onto the balcony.

She hugged herself as she tried to hold in the tears. After a while a knock at her door drifted to her ears, and Hermione sniffled a bit as she turned on her heel and walked back into the room, closing the doors behind her as the door into her room opened. Minerva stood in the door frame and entered with Severus in tow.

"Hermione, your family lawyer should be here around one this afternoon. Albus has asked us to help you settle a bit until then, though tomorrow we think it's a good idea to go and get everything prepared. We are terribly sorry for your lost, I beg you if you need anything darling, please come to us and ask what ever you need. Okay?" Minerva was one of those women who didn't beat around the bush she got straight to the point when in situations such as these. Though Minerva's only response from the girl, was a nod. Hermione just seemed to be on lock down. They took their leave of her room and let her be for a couple of hours.

The young woman had refused to sleep the whole time she was in her room, because every time she tried to fall sleep the screams began to ring through her ears and the scene began to play through her mind. Hermione need something to get her mind off of everything, so what did Hermione Granger do best, she read. She made her way down back to the first floor sliding the closed doors open that led into the library. It was a medium sized one with dark redwood finish. When Hermione looked up she met Severus Snape's dark gaze,

He was surprised to see her but knew better then to think lightly on the situation. She was doing exactly what he had done when he was younger. "I am sorry Miss. Granger I did not mean to enter without your permission, I will leave you." He made a move to leave, but then Hermione spoke, this time her voice was a little bit above a whisper.

"No, it is okay, please don't leave on my account."

He nodded and continued skimming the book titles on the shelves. Hermione spoke again which made him jump a bit, at the unexpected sound breaking the silence. "Sir, why are you being so nice?" She asked very softly as she made her way to the shelf next to the section he was looking at.

"I am not Miss. Granger, I am not irritated enough to quarrel with anyone at the moment." He said with a silken tone. He looked at her and notices that she was trying to hold back tears. Again he did not expect a reply from her.

"Oh, good because I don't need you feeling sorry from me." Severus sneered at this response, he felt neither sorry nor cared for anyone but himself and sometimes if that.

"Miss. Granger, I pity no one, nor do I care. A tragedy has occurred and it just so happens that it involves you. I am only here on strict orders by the Headmaster, so do not thing that we are on friendly terms. I am your Professor and you are my student and I am to keep my students as protected and safe as possible, nothing more and nothing less. So don't let it go through your thick Gryffindor skull that I would ever pity or care what you are dealing with. Thank you for the use of your library I shall return any book that I barrow." Severus practically snarled at her, as he turned back to reading the spins of the many books on the shelf.

Hermione stared at him, to shocked for words, she turned back to the shelf she was looking at, grabbing a book she recognized, she turned on her heel and opened the door to leave, "Professor, I wasn't asking for pity, only someone who wont act different around me. Good day, sir." Severus looked up to see the door closing. He was surprised yet again on her response. Maybe he did under estimate her a bit.

An hour past, lunch was served. Albus had sent one of the house elves to help around the house; Hermione didn't even care to reject the help. She honestly had given up on caring. After lunch, the door bell rung. Minerva appeared in the main entrance, the library door opened, and Severus stepped out into the hall. Hermione peered into the side window and at once recognized the family lawyer, how could one forget a man who practically lived at the dentist office where her mum and dad worked, Mr. William Collins. Hermione unlocked the door and opened it. The short balding man stared at Hermione with a saddening look.

"Hello Hermione. I am so sorry to come on such bad terms. May I come in?" He spoke with a sad tone that matched his features. They walked into the small parlor room, and tension seemed to fill the room. "Right, I'll just get to the point then." He lifted his brief case unto the table and took out a document in a yellow filing folder.

" Miss Hermione Granger, if anything should happen to your family before the age of 18, you are to stay at Hogwarts and the Headmaster shall be appointed guardian until September 19 the date of your 18th year. You shall receive the dental practice, the house, and car's insurance money that is worth 10 million pounds. You will also inherit box number 168 at the British bank Express and everything that it contains inside. Your trust fund for schooling and university is paid in full to which ever you go to. Here is the copy of the original will and key to the box. I will leave you now. If you have any questions or concern, please do not hesitate to contact me Hermione. I shall show myself out, good day dear girl." With that he handed her the document and key, taking his leave from there.

"Tomorrow we can take care of everything if you like, dear?" Minerva spoke placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Hermione nodded her head yes, then got up to leave the room.

Hermione was not seen for the rest of the night.


	5. Wishing you were somehow here again

A/n own nothing but the plot, um guys i know it miight not be all that (this story) but some reveiw would help boost some esteam!

* * *

><p>Hermione awoke with a start the next morning; a cold sweat coated her body as she untangled herself from the bed sheets. Sleep didn't seem to ease Hermione in the least. Screams of terror still rung freshly through her ears, as did the horrible images that played through her mind. Looking at her nightstand, neon green letters read boldly '8:13 a.m.' With an exhausted sigh, Hermione got up and gathered some clothing to ware for the day, along with her wand. Grabbing a towel from the closet, Hermione took everything with her into a room three doors down.<p>

She opened a door to her right that reveled a room of black marble floors, and matching bathtub and shower. The room was decorated in a gothic air; a phase that her mother never got rid of that also seemed to run in her daughters taste as well. Before anything, Hermione put a silencing charm around the room to make sure that she would not wake anyone up.

It was an eternity before the bathroom door opened; Hermione emerged with swollen eyes, and dressed in black from head to toe. Her hair hung around her face, still drying from the hour-long bath. She walked to a room on the other end of the hall, still trying desperately not to cry. Behind the next door that she opened, was Mr. and Mrs. Granger's bedroom. It was a room of natural and relaxing colors of lavender, pale brown and hazel.

It's amazing how life can be given and taken away so quickly, in the blink of an eye. One moment everything can be perfectly fine, the way things are supposed to be, meant to be and in the next, the world is upside down and will never, could never be the same.

Life and death.

Death and life.

One must exist while the other must follow after. Either you're alive or dead, but some can feel both at the same time. Hermione was living on the outside, seeing things, going through things but in the inside, everything was cold and numb. She hugged herself trying to keep away the imaginary cold that was drifting through her black, long-sleeved turtleneck and black jeans. Shutting the door behind her, Hermione began to run her fingertips along the many trinkets that once belonged to her parents but now belonged to her and her alone. She just wanted to savior their presence in the room a little bit longer, before it disappeared forever. She picked up a picture frame, the picture inside was taking of them while on vacation in New Zealand.

Hermione began to sniffle and cry as she sat on the edge of the bed holding the frame to her chest in a death grip.

Hermione tried to stop crying, but she could only reduce herself to mere whimpers. She silently made a vow to herself to learn to control her emotions and to hide everything from everyone no matter the cost, but it was just too hard.

A knock at the door finally caused Hermione to stop crying completely, soon Minerva's voice rang softy, "Hermione dear, are you alright in there?"

Hermione made no reply, but swiftly got up and strode to open the door. She quickly wiped away the tears that stained her face as she flung the door open. Minerva seemed to be satisfied by this in some way, so she nodded and then turned on her heel as she glided towards the opened bathroom door.

Hermione made her way down to the back staircase that led down into the kitchen. Winky had come straight up to her, when the house elf saw her come down the stairs. She quickly went to her asking if the girl wanted some tea, and the only reply the freed house elf got was a head nodd. Hermione took no notice to her surroundings, and went straight to a cupboard and began rummaging around, looking for something in particular.

Severus watched from his seat at the breakfast table with interest, as she looked furiously for something. He watched her take out a clear glass bottle half filled with a cleared liquid substance. With even more interest, he watched as she unscrewed the cap and took a fast swig. Winky had already set the steaming hot tea onto the breakfast table across from where he was seated and went back to cooking breakfast that was on the other side of the manor room. Hermione shut the cupboard door and turned around to walk towards the table with the bottle in hand. Hermione looked up and her shocked gaze met Severus' gaze. A gasp escaped her lips as the bottle slipped out of her grasp and shattered on the ground.

Hermione's gaze instantly left Severus and she quickly bent down to clean up the broken and wet mess. "Ow!" she cried softly, In the middle of her left palm was a large shard of glass deeply cut into her hand. Blood started to emerge from the wound; it hurt so much that she couldn't even think about touching it.

The sound of a chair scrapping across the marble floor was heard and within a few strides Severus was before her. He gently cradled her small wounded hand in is big ones, examining the damage that was done from the piece of glass. He squeezed her wrist unintentionally hard, which resulted in Hermione jerking it towards her chest shielding it like a wounded animal. Severus sneered at her before roughly snatching her hand back holding it for further inspection. Yet again Hermione jerked it back, which resulted in a spark of more pain as she clenched her teeth to keep from crying out in pain.

"Fine! Take care of it yourself, you stupid girl!" He growled. The mess was cleaned up before he sat back down and resumed drinking his coffee. Meanwhile, Hermione tried removing the shared from her palm, but it was proving more difficult then she thought before. It seemed to be going even deeper into the wound then coming out. Hermione was never one to beg for help but it hurt too much and her tears blinded her, making it harder to grab her wand from her back pocket.

"Professor, Please?" She whispered trying to not cry out in any further pain. Severus sighed as he got up from the table again and walked over to cradle her injured hand with in his own. Hermione watched while she chewed on her bottom lip nervously, as she watched him examine the wound. The tips of Severus' hair lightly brushed against her fingertips as he bent more closely trying to decide how deep the cut was. He squeezed her wrist tightly again, this time Hermione only winced in pain, then with one swift movement he removed the glass and placed it atop the counter as he removed his wand from his jean pocket and began healing her deeply cut wound.

"You will do better to not resort to drinking no matter what the tragedy is, Miss Granger." Severus sneered at her then went to seat himself at the table. She shook her head violently in agreement as she feverously wiped away the tears spilling down her face. After a few moments of standing in the middle of the kitchen composing herself, Hermione sat across the table from him silently, concentration on the black mug with a curling steam rising up.

Severus sipped at his black coffee as he stared at her trying to name each emotion; he knew he didn't have to. He knew exactly what it was like, to see your mother raped before your eyes, to see his father beaten to death and tortured for hours on end. The worst part was it wasn't the Death Eaters who did this to his family, it was the Dark Lord himself.


	6. the drive

The rest of breakfast, if one could call it that, had gone uneventful. In fact, nothing happened. Hermione simply sat, staring off into the distance. Minerva quietly marking a patch of essays she somehow already had for grading and Severus, well Severus was just Severus.

He sat not really doing anything but observing everything, every sound and every tick around him. He had been raised by pure bloods, his parents and godparents being cut from the same high statues cloth, being in a muggle home was very foreign to him and it was a once in a lifetime thing. He wanted to know how everything worked but he was not stupid enough to ask in a time such as this. He polished off his mug of coffee and let the house elf refill it for him before he resumed taking long savoring sips from it.

After a while, Hermione broke the silence. "I would like to go to the church. I need to talk to them and set up the service and…" she trailed off, not wanting to finish the statement.

"Um, Winky? Can you clean?" she turned to the little elf.

"Why yes miss! Winky is a proper elf, though Winky is a free elf, Winky is a wonderful cleaner!" The squeaky voice went on a small tangent.

"She means, can you clean the house. Remove all stains, and repair broken objects in the living room? Touch nothing else but the living room." Severus ordered. His voice calm but foreboding at the same time.

"Yes, sir." Winky shrank away from the man; afraid of him and the stories the humans would tell. To her, he was the demon prince that her kind told stories of, Ceaser Borgia, the son of Pope Alexander VI, who sold his soul to the devil. Severus was like Ceaser in every aspect, from the hooked nose, to the smooth skin, the skinny yet firm build, to the wild silken hair and the dark onyx eyes. They're looks were almost sinister, but it was the man's lust for the dark arts, the ability to wield it without remorse or difficulty was what threatened people and the creatures of the wizarding world. He was more powerful than the Dark Lord and the power Albus and Harry Potter were rumored to possess. That was why it was important for both sides to acquire him and wield their power through him.

Winky bowed low three times before disappearing. Hermione got up from the table, the chair scrapping lightly against the tiled floor as she went to retrieve her set of car keys from its hook on the wall next to the door. The counter held her purse that she kept at home when she was away next to her mother's purse, and she instantly wanted to throw it. She was so mad. Not at her mother, the gods above knew she could never be mad at her parents, but mad at the ones who took them away from her. She counted to 10 before speaking again.

"When ever you're ready, Professors." They both nodded to her as they got up. She noticed that Minerva was in a smart looking pant suite that was black and a red jumper under her suite jacket. What really caught her attention was Severus. He looked so different, so human in his dark wash jeans and a black wool turtleneck with long sleeves that he was absent-mindedly tugging on. He had an old beat-up black leather jacket draped over his left arm and as Hermione took in the scene of him see was stun to see how at ease he seemed to be within his surroundings.

Severus noticed the open inventory of his person and he was second-guessing what he was wearing. "Is my attire amiss? Do I not blend in?"

"On the contrary, Professor. You outfit, suit's you quite well." She nodded stiffly before turning on her heel to exit through the back door that led into the large four-car garage. It was spacious with an obnoxious high ceiling that held the late Mr. Granger's inventions and hobbies of irregular things strung and hanging high from the ceiling. There was a complete skeleton replica of a dinosaur strung together hanging high on the focal point of the ceiling and other replicas of the first bicycle to a small version of Da Vinci's first flying prototype. Her two professors' stared around in amazement, noting the various objects and things that were both muggle and magic alike. What caught Severus' complete attention were the cars. He had only heard of such things but to see them up close to the point of being able to touch them, was completely new to him. One might think the man had been living under a rock his whole life. Now he understood the phrase of 'boys and their toys' and Severus wanted one so badly.

Hermione tried not to think of the memories of this particular place. Everything you saw or touched was something her and her dad had built or assembled together, except the cars of course but even those she was present in the purchase. She ran a delicate hand along her mothers Silver A8 Audi, remembering how she spent hours upon hours asking question after question on how she should customize it. In the end they laughed on how she simply got the standard model with only a nice fancy sound system in it. She ran a light finger along her fathers cherry red Corvette, it was her favorite car that he had promise to give her for her graduation gift, granted Hermione would rarely need to drive it since she was always in the wizarding world. It only sat two people comfortably and though she longed to sit behind the wheel of it she didn't have room and opted to drive her car that she had received as a birthday gift two years ago. It was a shiny black Mercedes-Benz E420 with dark tinted windows and even though she loved the Corvette, this was her favorite car to drive everyday by far. She pressed the unlock button and it beeped causing Minerva to physically jump.

"Hermione, are we to go around muggle London in this?" Minerva asked, clutching at her heart.

"Yes, Ma'am. You may both sit in the back or one of you may sit up front with me. I can assure you that you will be safe." Hermione spoke softly.

"I will sit in the back, Severus may take the front with you." The old woman nodded towards the back door of the vehicle. Hermione pulled the door open for her to revel a sleek black leather style interior. Minerva, unsure at first, slid in and allowed Hermione to shut the door for her. She was going to open the passenger door when she noted that Severus opened it for himself and slid in as if it was a natural routine for him.

Everything about the scene was completely new to him, but he was not one to require help from anyone so he faked confidence as best he could. When the door shut a weird strip of fabric moved towards him, securing him in his seat, he was going to slice it off of him when he took note of how the young woman sat in her seat and allowed the thing to strap her in.

"I'm sorry Professor McGonagall. The seatbelts back there are not automatic. Simply take that metal square and pull it across your person to where that black and silver buckle is and push it into the little opening until you hear it click. It is for your safety." Hermione instructed looking at the woman's progress through the rearview mirror. Only when she heard the click of the seatbelt did she start the car. It roared to life before quieting down to a provocative purr.

Hermione pressed the garage door opener and shifted the car into gear, letting it crawl out before pressing another key that would close the garage door behind her. She continued the slow crawl along the cobblestone path of the driveway before coming to the end of it and looking both ways on the main street. When she found it clear she moved it into second-gear and the car came to life with power and need to go faster. With each turn and lane change and degrees of empty road, Hermione shifted gears and wove in and around like an expert racer but at a slower pace. It was a comfort of Hermione's, to have the feel of such an overpowering machine that seemed to defy the laws of physics, riding under her, it was like magic.

Severus was enjoying the ride, feeling the power the machine held and wishing he knew how to drive such a thing. The ride was a silent one and over way too fast, as they pulled in front of an imposing looking church.

Hermione pulled to the front, parking and getting out to help open the door for her Head of House. She could feel scattered droplets of water as she did the task, and that was when she finally noticed that it was grey and sad weather outside. The soft wind playing with her stray curls while the sky seemed to cry for the girl, yet she refused to give into her desires as she locked the doors of her car and walked up the old stone steps to the church that had married her parents 19 years ago. Severus and Minerva fallowed close behind as all three soon felt the drops of rain multiply and fall with much more intended force than before.

She pushed the thick wooden door that was painted in a deep navy color and cool air from the stone building rushed out to great them. They had shuffled in, Hermione quickly shutting the door behind them. The noise echoed off the stonewalls, that were decorated with paintings of biblical events and magnificently large and detailed stained glass windows.

She allowed the two to fallow her down the main aisle, through the large room filled with rows upon rows of wooden benches. She cut through a set of them and as they grew closer towards the end of the row, they saw two figures dressed in long robes, one in all back and another in white and blue. Their voices were muffled but when the tall blonde boy noticed, he stiffened and motioned to the short man dressed in black robes that someone had arrived. Hermione took a quick chance to muffle to the two behind her to, "Fallow my lead" before continuing towards them. The blond boy disappeared as the trio grew closer and the short man opened his arms out wide in an inviting manner to them.

"Welcome my children. Hermione, it has been too long." The man's voice was joyous but held a vindictive undertone to it. His right hand was held out to her, the ring of God standing on his marriage finger, for her to kiss.

This was one of the many things she detested about the church and it was evident that her two chaperones agreed on the matter as they mimicked her.

"It has been many years, my daughter. I have heard news of your parents and give you my condolences." He spoke, eyeing the two that were with her.

"Thank you father. I have come to sort out the details portraying to their service and burial. If you have time?" Hermione's tone was strong and steady, masking her true emotions and feelings.

"Yes, my child. Is this your grandmother and intended? How nice of them to come with you and to help you with such a tragic thing." The Priest asked.

"Yes, sir. I hope that it is alright that I have brought them." Hermione said. She knew from past experience when her mother took care of her Aunts service, that the Church did not accept anyone inside who was not directly related to 'their' church in some way. They would have kicked her two professors' out if they did not claim this as their true sanctuary. The young woman highly believed that her potions master would rather be tortured before fallowing down another 'righteous' path.

To be fair, Hermione was surprised when they did not kick her out as well. She did not return to any of their services after she had received her Hogwarts letter 6 years ago, but they believed that once you were a member you were always a member. _'When I go, I must remind my future husband to bury me elsewhere.' _ Hermione no longer fallowed the Church's belief and she would not be there today if her parents had not already purchased their burial plots from this Church years ago.

"Come my child, let us work out the necessary plans for the service." The priest offered his arm to the older woman, eyeing the younger two as Severus offered his to his charge and fallow behind the short priest. Severus was frowning at his ridiculous attempt at having his robes billow out behind him, _'tis an art old man.'_


	7. Dark chocolate

It felt like hours had passed when in actuality it was no more than twenty minutes. The priest explained to them that, Hermione would have to take out a section in the paper to announce her parent's unfortunate deaths. Everything had been planned and their bodies were being moved as the spoke to the chapel and being prepared for the wake and burial.

"Do not fret, my child. They will be welcomed into the loving arms of Jesus Christ our savior. When might we be host to your wedding my dear? I know that in times such as these, many look to marriage as a way to bury the pain and sorrow." His beady eyes sized the dark man standing next to her as the trio moved to leave. Hermione bit her lip, nervous on how to answer such a question.

"We thank you for your time, Priest." Severus spoke, unsure how to really address the man in black robes. "We would like to wait till school is over. We thank you for your time yet again and will see you at a later date." His voice held an undertone of bite, but made sure to somehow mask it with civility. The three showed themselves out, trying not to feel threaten by this make believe House of God, none spoke until they were strapped inside the safety of Hermione's car, tinted to hid the world.

"Miss. Granger, What was-" Severus spat before the girl in question interrupted him, while starting the car and putting it in gear to pull away from the gothic scene.

"-I'm sorry, sir, Professor. This church is very imposing with its reign of power and do not let just anyone to enter and follow around a member. Though I do not call myself a member any longer and do not follow such a make believe practice, I simply could not waltz in there making demands without instilling high respect. 'Kill people with kindness' me mum told me. I couldn't have you both thrown out, because I dearly needed your support to be there but I couldn't rightfully force you to renounce your faith of what you're practice is, just to gain a one hour entrance into the church. It is ridiculous and I thought it the best to lie the way I did. Please forgive me." Hermione was sincere with her explanation, Minerva not minding nodded towards her till the older woman turn to scolded Severus who snorted with disgust as he looked out the dark windows.

He watched in silence, how the lightning lit up the sky and then a clap of thunder would roll and vibrate the car. The rain fell heavily against the window pane and the weather remained that way for days. The September month that signified the start of fall and decay, it always promised to repeat itself and that was one of the things Severus could count on. The changing of the seasons and their dark meaning, always constant always something he could rely on.

They drove back the way they had come and stopped along one of the many minimarts that were scattered along the main street. "I need food for the house. If you'd like, you may stay here and wait." Hermione stated as she parked in a spot right next to the entrance. Half expecting them to remain in the car, the two professors both made to get out, quickly closing the car doors behind them and swiftly walked behind Hermione to enter the large brick building. They watched as the young witch grabbed a metal carrier and followed in awe as they gawked at their unusual surroundings.

Hermione not really paying attention, simply started to place various foods in the carrier, Passing the veggie and fruit aisle she made way to frozen and junk food aisle, scooping out her favorite comfort foods. "Was there something you saw that you would like to try?" She asked Minerva, who was gazing at the various pints of ice cream in a cooler next to the one Hermione was digging through.

"What is this?" She picked up a green pint that was labeled, _'Mint chocolate chip.'_

"It is Ice Cream, Professor. Would you like some? That one is Mint Chocolate chip." Hermione said throwing a pint of chocolate peanut butter cup in the carrier. Minerva's eye widen as her brain came to an understanding as she finally understood.

"Do they have dark chocolate? Severus does enjoy a treat, though he never admits such a thing." Minerva asked, eyeing the man who was standing off the side eyeing a box of crackers. She knew that he was pretending not to listen but when he sifted at the mention of his name, she knew he would be

"Yes, place yours in the carrier. Here's the dark chocolate. Was there anything else?"

Severus looked up at the comment and shook his head with a stern look. Minerva replied with a simple 'no' and followed the girl to the register to pay for their things. Severus went to dig in his pocket for money but was halted by a slim delicate hand.

"No, sir. They don't use the same currency." Severus gave a stiff nod, not liking to be paid for but stood by the exit to wait with Minerva.

They drove the rest of the way in silence, Severus excused himself to his rooms as Minerva disappeared into the bathroom and Hermione silently put everything away, ignoring the house-elf's plea to do it for her.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you very much for your reviews it does help to know that people like it and to point out mistakes, it also makes me feel like people are really intrested in this story and would like for me to continue it.


	8. The stars and the moon

Darkness descended through the house as night fell. The air was crisp as she could see a leaf or two falling from the crumpling leaves. Fall always came early at her house it was one of the many finer things about her childhood home. She sat on the back deck watching as the sun set behind the trees, imagining that her world was still in order. In a span of three days she went from the happy young adult with everything going for her and in the next moment? In the next moment her life had turned upside down and did a complete 360 turn.

She could see the stars starting to shine as she thought of her parents and tears began to slip silently down "Mum? Is it pretty where you are? Are you and dad safe?" She whispered to the darkening sky. At the question, she felt a light breeze play around her before disappearing and smiled with the hope that it was their spirits reassuring her. She heard the faint sound of the sliding door before she felt something being draped over her shoulders. The white and grey pattern of a throw cover started to warm her up as she watch her Head of House sit down in a lawn chair across from her.

Minerva had watched her star cub from her window, watching with sympathy as her strongest lioness crumbled with the breeze. The aged woman remembered a time when she was under watch of another whom had fallen victim to the same fate. Minerva's mind wandered back to when she sat idly watching a young Severus crying his heart out. His then, long black hair stuck to his face from the hour long sobs, making his face red and blotchy. She recalled his puffy red eyes, the way they stood out against his usual pale complexion and his over whelming need to hug himself fiercely.

Minerva had tried everything to coax the boy out of his depression, but it was to no avail. She watched as he self destruct with terror of what he had to do to avenge his family. They were all he had left who did not turn on him with disgust like Lily did.

Lily.

Minerva had been there for that confrontation too and she regretted not taking more care to shield the boy from harm. Severus had fallen into the dark arts, trying to suppress the anger and pain he felt. Going against those who belittled him, trying to prove his worth and before he knew it he was kneeing before the very madman who killed his parents.

"Would you like to eat our treats?"

Minerva, startled out of her memory, looked up to Hermione's slightly red face. The older woman could see the dry stains from her tears and vowed to herself that she would not let another one waste away. She gave a slight smile and nod to the girl and Hermione got up from her chair heading inside.

Upon entering Hermione saw Severus straighten up as he slammed the refrigerator door shut. She nodded a greeting as she walked over to him to open the freezer door. "We are about to settle with our ice cream, I would be grateful if you would come join us." Severus simply glared at her, seeming to try and determine if he would give in to her request or simply snarl at her and stalk off.

"Severus, I promise that I will never breathe a word of your human antics. Please join us; I'll go as far as to pretend you are not there, just how you like it." Minerva interjected with a tired grin.

Severus simply snorted at the comment, knowing full well that either way she would not leave him alone, but felt rather indulgent tonight. It was a rare occurrence for him, not that he would ever admit it, but he gave a swift nod and took the pint of ice cream from Hermione's hand.

Hermione seized the other two pints, closing the freezer door; she turned to a drawer full of silverware and grabbed three spoons. She handed Minerva her pint of ice cream and a spoon to each of them before walking out of the kitchen and down a hall with the other two in tow. She opened a door that the others had missed, on their exploration of the mansion sized home, and were startled to find that it was actually a midsized indoor swimming pool. The room was instantly illuminated by two crystal chandeliers and the pool lightened to a soft ocean blue. The whole floor was tiled in white and cream colors, designs of greens and blues scattered all around. Lawn chairs, patio sets and sofas were set around the edge; in a corner was a large sofa and love seat that faced a big screen TV. French doors faced the west side of the lawn and could easily see the flower garden her mum and dad worked very hard on each season.

Severus took in the scene subtly, while Minerva stared with open awe. Hermione, oblivious to the two, simply made way to the set of three lawn chairs that looked out the French doors and took a seat in the middle. This was one of her favorite spots in the house, especially at night when the stars came out to shine. The other two, after gawking at the beauty of the room, took a seat on either side, following her motions.

Hermione took the cap off her ice cream and pulled the plastic seal back while holding the spoon in between her lips. Placing the seal on top of the lid, she placed the lid on the ground to her side and leaned back into the bed of the lawn chair. She rested her head, savoring the feel and moment of complete silence before taking a spoon full of ice cream to her mouth. It was a 'calm before the storm' feeling and it was the only thing that was keeping her glued together. Hermione let her mind wander to the days to come; mentally preparing herself for the disaster she now called life.

Severus eyed the girl next to him for a few minutes before he went to work on his own ice cream. _'Is she going to be okay? She's taking this rather well considering seeing the memory of what happened. I mean, I went on a rampage of breaking everything until a simple 'repro' couldn't fix it. I guess I give her some credit, but we'll have to see with the upcoming days.'_ He was startled out of the quiet serene, as a black object whizzed past his large nose.

"Sorry, Professor. I merely wanted to dim the lights. This is one of the best views to see the stars." He glared at her and nodded before going back to his guilty treat, the room lowered to a golden brown as the lights seemed to glimmer in a soft candlelight glow. Music began to float, a light piano playing a sorrowful tune that caused Severus' person to involuntarily relax.

Time seemed to slow down as the world continued to move, the position of the stars in the sky were growing bright and fuller as the moon rose. As the night grew darker, the stars began to fade and the room, once filled with soft music, sat mute as light snores and even breathing filled the room. The three had finished their pints and were too caught up in their own worlds, their own private heaven and hell that they drifted off to sleep. The realm of fantasy and make believe, claiming their minds to their magic sands of sleep. The odd trio would never have allowed such a thing to happen willingly, to drop down their defenses and their carefully crafted castles of their minds. They had fallen under the rooms spell; they were too relaxed to care, too worn out to worry. Satisfied with the one moment they could finally breathe, they gave in, until the dawn grew bright and the call of another day was upon them.

* * *

><p>AN: Short I know but thank you for the reviews! I am glad for the point out and I will be sure to go back and fix real soon and to make sure to pay closer attention to certain spellings of words and bettering of grammar. I hope that this chapter, though short, was up to par! Thank you!


	9. Safe and Sound

A/N: I'm not sure if I had said before but this is a AU where they have Ipod and modern music. Not saying the old stuff is not good it is, but I heard a song that I thought suited this story and it was a newly released song, so you can tell how I can't incorporate it if this was completely canon.

* * *

><p>Hermione was running down an endless corridor, every once and a while looking back to see if she was being followed. As her eyes grew accustomed to the dark, she chanced another look over her shoulder; a silver mask of death came into view. Her heart raced like a caged animal as her legs pushed her further away from the advancing form. Her breath came in pants as she ran for dear life.<p>

"No!" She screamed, ready to collapse from exhaustion. Pushing on, she slammed with full force into a wall. It gave way, opening like a door, as she pushed through appearing in the Gryffindor common room. She twisted behind in search of the masked form, but was met with a solid brick wall.

Hermione turned again and was met by the sight of the Great Hall. It took a few moments to notice her surroundings and she screamed with terror. Her classmates were slumped over their tables, chairs and each other as blood dripped and pooled everywhere sounding like raindrops. As her eyes glanced towards the Head Table, she doubled over spewing vomit onto the stone floors. Her Parents, Harry and the Weasley family were dangling from individual spikes, blood trickling out like a faucet.

Severus Snape's lifeless form was sprawled out on the steps of the dais, a battle-axe sticking from his side and a sword through his heart. Headmaster Dumbledore and her Head of House were entwined together, suspended in the air by a noose around their necks.

"NO! Dead! They're all dead! Mum, Dad! Oh, no Harry! Please not Harry and Ron! The Boys! Please, why? The Weasley family, oh Gods!" Hermione was suddenly standing before the stakes, trying desperately to claw, push and kick the stakes and ropes free. She rushed to Severus and cradled his head to her. She pried the sword and axe, with what little strength she had left, all the while screaming and pleading for the man to wake up.

"Professor Snape! Professor, please! Please, wake up! Don't be dead I need you! I need you all!" She screamed a cutting spell at the noose that held Dumbledore and McGonagall hostage, but nothing worked.

"Headmaster! Please, you have to help! They're all dead! You can't die you're too powerful! You're the Great Albus Dumbledore! Professor Snape, please, please wake up! You're too strong, to smart for this to be your end! Oh, Harry! Mum! Dad, Ron someone, please wake up! Please someone help!" Hermione was sobbing and suddenly thrown roughly away from Severus' form. Hands bound her tightly as others punched and cut her. Her screams rang out as she thrashed against the human binds.

He was startled out of his dreamless slumber when he heard shouts next to him. He quickly grasped his wand out, toppling with the chair to the side as he prepared himself to attack. Allowing his surroundings to set in, he instantly recalled last night and pocketed his wand. Severus heard the clanking of a lawn chair wobbling to and fro and snapped his gaze to Hermione. The girl was clawing and kicking the air that was soon followed by screams of pure terror and he rushed the small distance to her side.

"Severus! What is going on?" Minerva shrilled, looking around to see if they were being attacked. She noticed that the room was empty and turned concerned eyes toward the younger two.

"I don't know! I thought we were being under attacked. She's screaming, Minerva, do you think it is a curse?" He growled, looking at the girl with equally great concern.

"NO! Dead! They're all dead! Mum, Dad! Oh, no Harry! Please not Harry and Ron! The Boys! Please, why? The Weasley family, oh Gods!" Hermione screamed.

"A dream Severus?"

"A nightmare!" Severus commented.

"Professor Snape! Professor, please! Please, wake up! Don't be dead I need you! I need you all!" At those words Severus grabbed her trying to wake her up, Minerva watched on with horror as she listened to Hermione's pleading voice scream and beg with terror.

"Headmaster! Please, you have to help! They're all dead! You can't die you're too powerful! You're the Great Albus Dumbledore! Professor Snape, please, please wake up! You're too strong, to smart for this to be your end! Oh, Harry! Mum! Dad, Ron someone, please wake up! Please someone help!"

"Miss. Granger! Wake up you insufferable girl!" Severus was shaking the girl violently as he attempted to wake her from her nightmare.

"Hermione!" Severus hollered a second time and Hermione's eyes instantly flew open. They stared into each other's eyes for a brief moment and then Hermione flew into his arms, giving him the fiercest hug she could muster. Severus was instantly taken aback by the gesture and his arms involuntarily encircled her.

Minerva, unsure what to make of it all, silently watched in awe. She was astonished to see such a compassionate side of her colleague and till now believed it to be non-existent. The man never consoled his own Slytherin's. Though his hug was stiff and unpracticed, the sentiment and reassurance was there.

Severus was startled by her words. The unconscious mind spoke secrets of the heart that were best kept hidden, those were things he knew all to well. It was that thought that always kept him from sleep, choosing instead to be a self-taught insomniac.

Her sobs subsided and he retracted his arms away from her as if burned. Hermione let go, unable to meet his eyes as she stared at his tear stained frock. Severus moved away from the girl and took his leave without a second glance back.

Hermione was so petrified when she finally came to. Her eyes found Severus' and she lunged for him to feel that he was real. The dream was so detailed and felt so realistic she never wanted to let him go. She sobbed harder when she felt the security of his arms wrap around her. After a few moments he let go and moved away from her and Hermione almost felt ashamed for her inappropriate reaction. Though one could hardly call showing someone compassion from a mere hug inappropriate, She couldn't meet his eyes. She could only stare at the wet puddle that was soaked up by his black frock. He instantly disappeared, only to be replaced by her Head of House and she was enveloped by an inviting hug from the elder woman.

"I am so sorry! The dream, it felt so real!" Hermione's body shook violently as Minerva tried to calm her down.

The rest of the day was of Hermione and Minerva greeting an endless stream of guest's and phone calls from those who wished to give their condolences. She was strong, never allowing a tear to slip in front of the sad faces and half-hearted smiles. As the day waned, so did her appetite and nerves. She didn't want to see any one else and allowed Minerva to take on the rest of the group. She had excused herself to the masses and went upstairs, going into her room she grabbed her Ipod touch, a gift from her parents, and left the room to go down the hall towards a door. Upon opening it, a staircase was reveled, one leading down and one leading up. It was an old servants staircase, but also the only way up to the attic that her father had recently remodeled.

It was a single large open room with one side of the triangle of the roof, made of entirely out of glass. It was Hermione's conservatory that was equipped with all of her gardening tools and a quiet lounging area to enjoy the sunset. She opened one of the long windows, letting the sweet smelling room air out and finally breath some fresh air. She placed her Ipod on a docking station her father had purchased that had wireless speakers docked around the large room.

Hermione only planted important ingredients stocking up on important potions she new would not falter if brewed by her confident hand. She stored all the ones she could not find room for to fit in her trunk, in a tall cupboard that had an extension charm. On the other side was her brewing station with another cupboard that held dried or rarely used ingredients at the ready while her fresh ones grew and were tended by her mum while away. She selected a song and let the music fill the quiet room.

"_Everybody's waiting_

_Everybody's watching_

_Even when you're sleeping_

_Keep your ey-eyes open_

_The tricky thing_

_Is yesterday we were just children_

_Playing soldiers_

_Just pretending_

_Just pretending _

_Dreaming dreams with happy endings _

_In backyards, winning battles with our wooden swords _

_But now we've stepped into a cruel world_

_Where everybody stands and keeps score_

_Keep your eyes open_

_Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown_

_Everybody's watching to see the fallout_

_Even when you're sleeping, sleeping_

_Keep your ey-eyes open_

_Keep your ey-eyes open_

_Keep your ey-eyes open_

_So here you are, two steps ahead and staying on guard_

_Every lesson forms a new scar _

_They never thought you'd make it this far _

_But turn around, oh they've surrounded you _

_It's a showdown, and nobody comes to save you now_

_But you've got something they don't_

_Yeah you've got something they don't _

_You've just gotta keep your eyes open_

_Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown_

_Everybody's watching to see the fallout _

_Even when you're sleeping, sleeping_

_Keep your ey-eyes open_

_Keep your ey-eyes open_

_Keep your ey-eyes_

_Keep your feet ready _

_Heartbeat steady_

_Keep your eyes open _

_Keep your aim locked _

_The night goes dark_

_Keep your eyes open_

_Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown _

_Everybody's watching to see the fallout_

_Even when you're sleeping, sleeping_

_Keep your eyes open _

_Keep your eyes open _

_Keep your eyes open_

_Keep your eyes open"_

Severus stayed closed up in his rooms for the rest of the day, tossing and turning and pacing back and forth, unable to focus or think. She _needed him_; it was a ruse, and a possible fluke in what he heard, yet. Yet at the same time he knew what he heard was correct. He felt wanted for once and it caused a tingling sensation to cloud logic and heart. He fought through the fog and managed to see the errors of his old ways creeping back up again. He was here to protect her and nothing more. Minerva was better at consoling people and would let her do her job.

As the day went, he could hear as people went in and out of the house, the phone ringing constantly and was glad that Minerva was there to take care of it. He was by no means a people person and took great pride in scaring people away.

Later on he heard footsteps up the stairs and then on the landing. He creaked his door open and peeked through a small crack. Hermione's bushy mane came into view and he watched as she opened her door, disappearing for a few moments and reappearing just as quickly. He watched as she shut the door behind her and Severus opened the door further to watch as she went down the other end of the hall and open a door that revealed a set of stairs he had not seen before. _'How many more surprises does this house have? It's like Hogwarts." _He slipped out of his room to follow her up the stairs, silently observing like the good spy he trained himself to be.

She had left the door open and he concealed himself in the shadows of the stairwell as he took in the room. He was extremely impressed by the conservatory, instantly noticing the magical herbs growing from the planters. The room was perfect and he instantly envied it. He watched as the girl fiddled with some type of muggle contraption, or that was what he assumed it was, and was surprised to hear a soft melody play. He found that as the song went on, he found that he disliked the melody, but it was the words that gripped him.

The song ended and another tune began as Hermione sighed and began weeding and pick out dry or dying leaves. She was lost in her own world again, only to be brought out of it by the sound of someone clearing their throat. Calmly she looked towards the door to see her potions Professor.

"Sir, I am sorry for ruining your robes. I can have them washed for you if you'd like."

"No, Miss. Granger. The house elf has taken care of it. What are these songs?"

"They are from the movie 'The Hunger Games'. The song before this is titled _Eyes open_ by Taylor Swift, an American Muggle. This one playing now is named _Safe and Sound_ By Taylor Swift featuring The Civil Wars. They fit the mood. Was there something you needed?" She looked to him with sad eyes.

"No, I merely wanted to stretch. You have quite the garden, may I ask why you would have such a thing?" He walked in the room finally, allowing himself to view her as an equal and not just another tiresome student trying to win his disdain.

"I figure the war is growing closer each year and I thought it better to be prepared. I have been brewing my own potions because I trust my skills and am confident in my ability then to purchase some to keep for safe keeping. I would have asked for you to brew them for me, but you have more important things to do and I did not think it best to steal from you."

"You've stolen before, what stopped you this time? You didn't think I wouldn't notice the missing boomslang and bicorn did you?" Hermione chuckled lightly, not taking his evidential facts to heart and Severus did not sound like he was intending to berate her.

"Yes, but you would have come up with a plan to capture the culprit eventually and I decided to grow my own that year after. It has saved me quite the sum of galleons as well."

"The Sopohorous needs to be trimmed back so it can grow into its mature stage. Do you have another pair of clippers?" Hermione handed hers to him and retrieved another set for herself as they began to work side-by-side, commenting on the herbs at hand or to explain a certain phrase or song that played. She showed him her routine on how she took care of her garden and he pointed out some helpful facts to help better her skills at tending to them. They stayed like this until Minerva had sought them out to go over tomorrow's details.

"Tomorrow is the wake my dear, did you maybe want to hold off for one more day?"

"No, I'm ready. What time will the Headmaster be arriving? The Limo will be here to pick us up for the wake and the day of the funeral."

"The Headmaster will be here after lunch with Harry and Ron. The Weasley's have asked to come at the same time to pay their condolences and respects on both days."

"That's fine. Excuse me Professors, it has been a long day, you may stay longer if you wish to. Goodnight."

"Goodnight dear." Minerva said. Severus gave her a sharp nod and followed her out. Instead of retiring to his room he retired to the library on the first floor, looking for the book, 'The Hunger Games'.

* * *

><p>AN: Yay? Nay? Review, review, review, it makes the writer write faster! I saw the hunger games last night so I had to put it in here and I loved a couple of the songs. They really help set my depressing mood so I could write this story. Hope you enjoyed than you for your previous reviews. You are all amazing.


	10. Mad world

The next morning, Hermione found the world to be dull and grey. The rain fell like silent tears from the mourning clouds that hid the sun and her once bright personality felt tired and drained. The scene found the numb girl in front of her vanity table, Minerva brushing out the tangles of her unruly hair. She stared into her reflection; letting memories of the days of old carry her away to a safer place. Minerva finished brushing the girl's hair, taking small chunks to coil around her finger. Muttering a spell, the curl set and little by little, Hermione's head held soft curls that did not frizz or wave. She placed a lace headband to bring the bangs back and helped fasten a pair of studs and necklace to the girl's person.

A soft knock came and the door opened, but Hermione did not break from her daze. Severus entered wearing his normal teaching robes, a neutral look playing across his face. He nodded towards Minerva, who looked up from her finishing touches, indicating that it was time to go. That morning that awoke in a mute daze. They couldn't stomach more than a cup of tea and coffee before Hermione was shooed off to soak in the bath. The Weasley's had arrived after she had finished and she went down to greet them in her sweat pants and a baggy t-shirt. It didn't take long before Minerva whisked her away to prepare her for the day. Mrs. Weasley had offered her help, but Severus felt it best if she only had one handler for the moment. He meant it in a nonchalant way, but ended up sounding cold and indifferent. Albus took it from there when he noticed the woman was put off by the comment and felt much better after Albus explained what Severus really meant.

Minerva leaned forward, her face reflecting next to Hermione's blank one. She squeezed the girls shoulder reassuringly as her eyes finally focused. "Thank you." She said looking at her reflection with a muddle expression. Minerva moved away and let Hermione stand from her stool. She held the grace of a queen when she rose. Stepping away, the hem of her dress sway and brushed her bare toes. It was a simple black floor length gown made of silk and tulle and it swayed and moved with every step. The A-line shape gave her the freedom of movement and the high neckline and long sleeves a sophisticated look. The back hung low in a modest way and she truly was a version of some dark goddess.

"You look stunning my dear."

"Like a porcelain doll, my father used to say."

"Miss. Granger, the limos have arrived. They had sent two just in case you needed to accommodate more guests."

"Thank you, the caskets-"

"Are already there." Minerva interrupted. "It is all taken care of." Hermione nodded and Severus stepped out of the way.

"Thank you, sir, ma'am, for all of your help."

"We will exchange pleasantries later. You are not expected to answer any questions or to talk at all. If you would like to leave early I will take you home and allow Minerva to handle the masses, I'm sure she would agree to the terms." Severus offered.

"Yes. Hermione, just tell one of us. We are here to help you through this and to help you stay strong. We all understand if you want to breakdown, to get mad, you are owed at least that. But please, please do not bottle it up."

"Anyone can give up; it's the easiest thing to do. But to hold it together when everyone else would understand if you fell apart, that is true strength. My father told me that once." She seemed to look right through Severus when his gaze snapped at hearing her words. He was quite startled at her reply and at the same time felt something swell inside of him.

Pride?

Acknowledgment?

He was unsure, but he could see the bravery the girl had and was slightly pleased that in some way she clung to something that helped propel her forward. He was reminded of himself when he was a small boy and stood dressing one morning for his own parents wake. He wished that someone had told him the very same thing; maybe his life would have turned out differently. Maybe he would have learned true happiness and learned to love again.

Hermione walked out of her bedroom, the other two in tow as she descended the stairs to the house full of people. It all seemed to wash away like a blur, everything passing by in short fragments and clips. She recalled the reassuring hugs, Harry and Ron holding each of her hands, she remember having both of them sit and stand on either side of her and could recall wanting to hid away from the world. She remembered seeing faces, so many faces and words being said, but she couldn't recall what they looked like or even what they said. She remembered that the boys had been shooed away for a break of guarding her and Severus and Minerva took up their posts, she remembered feeling at peace until she walked over to the bodies later that evening to say her final goodbyes to an open coffin.

Hermione had managed the trying day with unshed tears and no further words spoken until she arrived home with only the two she had been living with recently. She had excused herself to the library, _HER_ library and shut the door behind her. It was as if something snapped inside of her and she grabbed the closest thing next to her. Taking it she hurled it as hard and as far she could manage against the hard wood floor. The glass object made a satisfying smash and she savored it for a few seconds before the feeling had disappeared and she threw another object. She threw and screamed and sobbed for hours before she slumped to the floor with nothing left to break.

Minerva felt something break within her as the sobs from behind the door, tore at her heart strings. She was about to enter after the fourth smash when Severus threw his hand in front of the knob to halt the older woman's movements. "Let her get it out. She has been strong all day." Came his silken tone, Minerva nodded and excused herself to retire for the evening.

Severus had stayed outside of the library door until silence finally settled within the room. He could hear her muffled sobs and he finally gave in and opened the door. There was broken glass and porcelain everywhere and he muttered a 'repro'. He watched for a moment, as everything stitched and glued itself together, before he walked over to scoop up the crumbled girl. He lifted her with great ease and whisked her to her room. Her sobs had subsided to non-existent and was confident that she had fallen asleep by her deep even breathing and light snores. He tried his best not to step or slip on the hem of her long gown as he placed her almost tenderly down on her bed. He summoned the house-elf giving directions to take the gown off and replace it with sleep attire before tucking her in. He bid a silent goodnight to both of them before closing the door behind him.

Sleep with difficulty for Severus as he lay in bed. His mind swimming with memories and promises he made to himself. He was going to get his revenge and when he took it he was going to make sure they knew it was for her too. And with those thoughts the sands of sleep poured over his pale lids, finally drifting into the world of familiar dreams and nightmares.

* * *

><p>Tomorrow had come too soon and was too similar to the previous day. The service was outside, the priests words drowned out by the humming of her blood and the hole in her heart finally began to set in. Two single roses were held loosely in her gloved hands. Her black outer robes held no warmth or security that they once did for her. As people made way to place their flowers and gift atop the two coffins, Hermione turned her face to the crying sky, letting the tears mingle with the rain. She was the last to leave, taking her time until she could prolong it no more.<p>

"Take care of each other. I will take care of down here." It was more of an oath than a promise and many new that a wizard's oath was the greatest promise of them all. She could feel the slight breeze, this time holding a bit of warmth and felt reassured in a weird sense. She joined the others as they walked back to the lines of cars, people waiting for the 'host' to get back in the limo. The train of cars fallowed the two black limos to Hermione's mansion where food and beverages awaited her guest's.

As guest trickled out later that evening, Harry, Ron and Albus were the last to leave. Hermione had disappeared into the library some time ago and the group of five stood outside waiting with batted breaths. Suddenly screams erupted and crashing and they could hear muffled chokes from trying not to sob. Harry and Ron rushed to open the door when Severus grabbed them both by the collars.

"Let us go!" Came Ron's distrusting tone.

"She needs to grieve, this is her way." Severus said his tone sad and defeated. Harry nodded, understanding completely and gave a respectful bow to Severus. It was in that moment that the two had created a truce between each other. They said their goodbye and left. Minerva went to bed and Severus waited much like before and did exactly the same thing as the previous night. Except this time, he placed a light kiss on her forehead in a tender way, before summoning a house-elf and biding it to do the same task of changing her clothes and tucking her into bed.

* * *

><p>AN: I would like to point out that the 'Anyone can give up…' quote is not mine and I'm sure you have picked up on that part since that quote is rather famous and I thought that it was a good quote to add in. It is sad and yet endearing to watch as Hermione progresses through a very hard time and is trying to at least cling onto something and keep moving forward. I am no psychologist, but I've found that it is always important to hold on to something to get you through the most difficult parts of your life. Please leave a review everyone, it really helps me feel like this story is worth continuing and is somehow meaningful to you.


	11. the beginning

Severus awoke with a start in the early hours of morning. His arm was burning with a passion of heated flames. He clutched at it as he groaned with great pain, trying to not let the world go out of focus. The bedroom door flew open as he rushed down the hall, banging on another door as if his life depended on it. Within second it was retched open to reveal a frazzled Minerva, hair wild and untamed.

"Severus-" She croaked, but Severus interrupted with clenched teeth.

"M-m-my ar-arm!" He didn't even wait to see if she acknowledged what he meant, he needed to get his robes from his room and he needed them fast. He turned back, sprinting to his room to grab the needed items.

"May the gods be with you. Please, come back safe." She barreled down the hall to the man's room, but it was empty. She only hoped that he had heard her prayer.

Severus barely even registered her parting words before he allowed his arm to portkey him to his destination. He landed hard, kneeling in front of large double doors. His surroundings were very unfamiliar, believing that the Dark Lord had relocated again, but from the looks of it, it looked to be an old church.

He took a quick moment to recollect his thoughts and to bury everything down. The folds of his mind could cause a trespasser to forever be lost within its labyrinth of doors, corridors and rooms. He held each persona needed to fight and survive behind different colored doors. He retracted his human antics back, locking them behind the steel doors in the basement of his mind. The only safe haven he had created for himself that could never be entered through unless he allowed such a thing, and he never did. Even when he was in the final moments where his unconscious mind began to claim him, never did he fold. He brought forth a new persona from behind a black door in his mind, the one that lost all sense of humanity and belief of right and wrong.

He stood from his position, as if on cue the doors shuffled open on their own accord. He watched as the view of figures appeared, not surprised that many were present so early in the morning. Eyes turned to the new comer, watching and murmuring quietly amongst themselves as they followed every step he took into the large cathedral room.

Severus held his own, sneering at the swarms of people who stared at him through masked faces and non-masked ones. If there was a kingdom of hell on earth, then this would be its court of annoying and disgusting followers. Its king the traditional ugly serpent that ruled all kingdoms and its message, nothing but genocide and cruelty. Severus glided towards the front of the room, stopping only to kneel before the Dark Lord.

"Ah, Severus. How good it is to see you my loyal comrade. Come let us retire to my private chambers. I have missed you my old friend." Voldemort eerie voice echoed off the stone walls. Severus simply nodded towards the mongrel, standing up to full height and allowed him to be escorted out of the big cathedral room to the snakes' private chambers.

"Muggles and their pitiful religion, eh? If only they could but taste the true powers of a real god would they fear and worship me in the same way. Severus it has been awhile and I have not heard any news from you. Excuse the early morning summons, would you like a drink?" Voldemort inquired before opening a door to what looked like the chambers to the muggle Pope.

"No thank you Master, I am quite alright. I presume that I have been summoned so early before classes start?" Severus took a lazy look around the room, eyeing everything with a subtle hunger to acquire all the details it possessed. There were naked men and women chained to the far wall with the rat Pettigrew violating some of the naked girls. He retracted his silver hand from the nether folds of a petite redhead girl and the other hand that was fondling another's breast. Severus felt sick to his stomach when he saw that some of them had their eyes gouged out or broken and mangled body parts.

"Get out Wormtail." The rat bowed low, shivering from the fear Voldemort instilled in him and slipped out.

"Always the sensible and understanding one, you are Severus. You've always understood the methods to my maddening mind. How is Hogwarts fairing these days?" Voldemort smiled as he took a seat in a throne-like chair.

"Good my lord. Draco has been of marvelous help gaining support from the other Slytherins and other houses as well. I have encouraged him to seek out some of the Gryffindors in the hopes that he might gain information on Potter that way. The boy never strays from his pack of cats and I thought that we could find someone with in." Severus paraded around the room, feigning interest in an average sized brunette. Voldemort watched with narrowed eyes and an evil grin. This was a test; Severus just knew it deep within his bones.

"Good, good! Now Severus, I know you would never purposely lie to me nor try to betray me, so I will ask you this. Why are you not at your post?" Severus took a deep notable sign, as if he was being irritated by such a question. He turned eyes to Voldemort, reassuring him of his loyalties with the images he fabricated and pushed to the front of him mind.

"Forgive me my Lord. There was a raid the previous week, headed by Dolohov, myself and a few others,- Yes, yes, yes. You try my patients Severus. Answer me true and your punishment shall be lessened." Voldemort growled.

"We violated and killed Hermione Granger's parents, my Lord." Severus said evenly, letting the mood drift.

"The muddblood?" He cocked his head curiously.

"Yes, my Lord. The muddblood." Severus kneeled in front of the serpent, as if he was prepared to plead for his life. He watched as the wheels of the man's mind and thoughts began to turn. Ever so slowly a smile spread across his scaly face.

"Oh, that's rich! Turn her to our side Severus, teach her the way you see things, teach her the truth that that hypocritical old fool twists. Had it not been for Harry Potter, had he not been born had she not become his friend her Parents would still live today. Feed her mind with doubts. I have heard that she holds quite the power and it may be in our best interest to gain her trust." Severus took his words in and instantly drew a disgusted look to his features.

"But, My Lord! She is a muddblood whore!" Severus wanted to cringe, but to do so would give him away. He would pay for his sins so enough.

"Then we will make her a muddblood Death Eater whore. I would like very much for Bella to have a new play thing." He spoke as if it was no big deal and Severus knew that it was such.

"My Lord, Dumbledore informed her that it was random sire." Severus cringed when Voldemort's tone changed to a livid one.

"Then inform her otherwise. Explain your absences from the school, now!" He snapped vigorously.

"I was summoned to escort the girl and protect her incase another raid was to occur. My Lord I swear I would have informed you earlier, but Dumbledore sent McGonagall to keep an eye on things. I couldn't cause any further suspicion if I were to be summoned during my duty."

"Your point is valid, but alas Severus. It will not excuse you."

Severus knew this would happen, it almost always did and he felt eyes watch him as the spell of the crucio curse shot him square in the chest. Severus opened the door to another persona, letting it envelope him as the pain seared through his body and screams of a ragged death tore from his lungs. His mind centered its self to a complete and focused calm interior. Behind the painted blue door was the emotion of numb and autopilot. The numbness enveloped him, causing the pain to be nothing but a simple needle prick in the side while his actions went into its well practiced motions of someone being crucioed. His back arched violently as his arms flagged helplessly on the floor. His teeth gritted together as the electric shocks of the curse stabbed his nerves over and over again. His eyes rolled into the back of his skull as he allowed his mind to count the number of potions he could brew. Naming all the ingredients and the process used to create each potion.

It went on for hours, and somewhere in between the mini breaks, others from the court filed in taking turns with the extended torture. Severus thought he could not last much longer and in the darkest hours of the night. Severus was forgiven and he kissed the Dark Lords robes graciously as he focused whatever energy he had left to not splinch himself. He arrived in a heap on the back deck of the Granger's Manor, after that, his world went black.

* * *

><p>Hermione had stayed in her room all day, not bothering to heed any of Minerva's persistent knocking or coaxing to get her out. Her Head of House still knocked at 30 minute intervals, but Hermione paid no heed. Until 3 hours had gone by with no knocking was whe she finally braved the world.<p>

The kitchen was tidier than when her mother used to clean it. Upon entering she noticed plates and baskets of what smelled like to be freshly baked food, wrapped and set on the kitchen table and counters. The clock on the oven read 1:32 am, lighting the kitchen in a dull red hue. She turned the light on, squinting as her sight adjusted and that was when she looked to the French-doors leading to the deck. With great caution she grew closer, barely making out a large lump of black in the backdrop of the dark night. Upon closer inspection she noticed pale skin and a large nose.

"Professor Snape!"

Gasping the handle, she flung the doors open and went to his side shaking him for any response. Hermione grew frantic when he made no noise. Quickly dragging him in, she pushed the plates and glass off the table, not paying any attention to the loud crash it mad. She flung him on the long kitchen table as best as she could and began trying to look over his person.

"MINERVA! HELP!" Hermione screamed.

She appeared within seconds through the kitchen door and it took her a few seconds to realize what was happening. Severus was a dangerous pale blue as his head lolled to the side. Blood seemed to trickle from his mouth where Minerva could tell he was still clenching his teeth. She crossed over, wiping strands of black hair that clung to his sweaty face. She watched as Hermione lifted the frail man up to take off the outer garment completely. Hermione grabbed a pair of scissors from a drawer and began cutting the arms of his frock and around the buttons, so as to not waste anymore time trying to take it off of him.

She threw the garment to the side and looked at her hands to see a dark sticky residue. The smell of new steel assaulted her senses as she stared in horror at all the deep gashes, bruises and the endless silver lines of scars along all over his torso. She only took a second to analyze the Dark Mark, noticing the black inked on the pale canvas of his forearm, damning him to a life of hell. She felt for the man in some way, but knew it was his choice and predicament to deal with alone. Hermione pushed such thoughts out of her mind, she needed to focus and focus she must.

"I will be back!"

Minerva ran her wand over him, using detection spells to help analyze and diagnose him. She only barely just registered the girl's words as the spells began to feed her eyes the information she looked for.

"Retrieve your wand and send a patronus!" There was no answer from Hermione; she had already left to do just that. The girl ran frantically through the hall and up to her room to retrieve her wand. Quickly conjuring her patronus, a playful otter emerged from her wand and looked at its mistress with smiling eyes. "Go to Headmaster Dumbledore, Severus Snape has been attacked and is unconscious, please send someone to help him! Tell him it's from Hermione! Go!" Her pleas were frantic and she tore out of her room as soon as its silver form disappeared. Quickly she took the flight of stairs to her conservatory two at a time, unlocking the cabinets and grabbing a large selection of potions that might ail him greatly.

It was mere moments, before she was back in the kitchen watching as the last of the diagnostic spells finished their reads. She placed the large basket of potions down next to his feet and watched with growing concern, waiting to hear his synopsis.

"He has a punctured lung and has lost too much blood. His nerves are completely worn out and his left leg is shattered." Hermione listened and selected each potion that would help heal him, glad that she had take four of everything from her stores.

"Will he be okay?"

"We will have to wait for Poppy and the Headmaster to arrive." Minerva watched sadly. There was nothing she could do that would help him more.

Hermione clutched her wand in one hand and palmed a generous amount of healing paste. She murmured a cleaning spell that lifted the caked blood from his body then a stitching spell so the wound could close up. There was nothing she could do to help with the scaring, but with the healing paste she lathered it on all the stitched skin and bruised areas.

"Which lung?" She asked frantically.

"The left." Hermione's hand and wand hovered over the left side of his chest. Concentrating as she pictured the lung healed and working properly. Gold light erupted from both her hand and wand, and she felt the sensation of her magic working to fix his punctured lung. His breathing turned back to normal and she then began working on administrating the Blood-Replenishing potion. Color began to return to his skin, but he still remained unconscious and that was when the Headmaster appeared with Madame Pomfrey in tow.

Poppy scurried over to the fallen man, running her own diagnostics, causing Hermione to back away. Hermione watched with wide eyes, hoping that she had at least helped him in some way.

"What happened?" The Headmasters voice seemed to shake the world around them.

"He was summoned, Albus. This morning and Hermione found him and set him here. I ran my own diagnostics that you have trained me in Poppy. I hope I did not miss anything. He has a punctured lung and has lost too much blood. His nerves are completely worn out and his left leg is shattered.""She turned hopeful eyes to the schools matron.

"How long has he been like this?" Albus asked.

"I found him 20 minutes ago outside on the deck." Hermione answered, never tearing her gaze away from Severus' form.

"Miss. Granger, did you heal him?" Poppy turned this time, a stern look upon her face.

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey. Did I cock things up? Is he going to be okay?"Hermione was worrying her hands as she answered, hoping and praying to anyone who would listen to help her professor get through this.

"No my dear, in fact you have done brilliant. Minerva your assessments were correct. Miss. Granger, how do you have all these potions?" Poppy asked while making way to Severus' shattered leg.

"I grow my own ingredients and brew my own potions when on holiday, Madam. It is to help supply should anything happen to Harry or Ron and we cannot get to the infirmary or to Professor Snape. Whatever I can not fit in my trunk come the semester, I store them in my conservatory."

"If I could award points my dear I would give you 50 points for your brilliant mind and preparation for things to come. How many Blood-Replenishing potions did you give him?"

"2."

"Give him 2 more." Hermione did just that, taking great care to cradle his head up on her shoulder. She tipped the small vial on his lips and massaged its contents down his throat. Poppy busied herself trying to reset his leg and Minerva and Albus continued to mutter to themselves as they watched on with concern.

"What was he struck with Poppy?"

"The crucio curse mostly and a few stray slicing hexes it would seem. It was bad this time Albus, but he will come to. He's just self induced himself into a coma. Once his body has healed he will come out." There were sickening snaps that filled the room and after a few seconds the noises disappeared. "His leg is healed. Shall we move him back to Hogwarts?"

"No, we will let him stay here to get better, he is incapable hands." Albus answered, the lines of concern melting away from his old face.

"Is that _wise_, Albus." Minerva asked.

"He needs constant rest and care, something no one at the school will be able to do, not with the multitude of other things going on. He needs a mini vacation, even if it's not the tropical one I push on him to take. That is, if it is alright with you, Hermione."

"Yes, Headmaster, I think it very wise to keep him here. Thank you for coming so fast."

"Minerva, help me levitate him to his rooms and Poppy can inform Hermione of what you two will be needed to do. That is if it is not too much for you my dear Minerva."

"Of course not, Albus. Please if it will help him relax just a little bit then Hermione and I will do whatever." Minerva nodded towards Hermione before leading a levitated Severus Snape to his room.

"Miss. Granger, you will need to feed him soup and water, I advise against pain potions for what he has suffered. The after effects of the Cruciatus curse are more intense when give pain potions. Give him dreamless sleep every 12 hours to help with the nightmares. Send your patronus if you and Minerva are unsure of anything. As soon as he awakes call for both of us again and do not let that man out of bed. No matter what he tries to pull and he will pull something. Can you handle this Miss. Granger?"

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey. It will help to have something to take my mind off of things."

* * *

><p>An: Nice big chappy for you all! Hope you're enjoying it! Just so you know my dear readers that I have another story up called _Hermione Granger, 007_. Please leave a review to let me know if I'm doing right. Thanks again!

Love deedee

p.s. if you don't like the story don't read it, but if you got this far and still don't like it then that's not my problem. Cheers!


	12. i do

The first day was a living nightmare for both witches as they watched the man they secretly held in such high regard, reduced to a whimpering and thrashing broken man. His face was etched with many lines of pain and sorrow that would have caused anyone to believe the man to be older than he actually was. They stunned him with a stupefy charm, trying to keep him still least he tare open his stitches or hurt himself further. Hermione had reapplied the healing paste on all this cuts and whatever bruises were still visible. Her heart burned for the wounded solider who condemned himself to fulfill such a dangerous role. She hated what he put himself through, what the Dark Lord did to him, what the Dark Lord stood for. She hated them all for causing harm to people who did not deserve it, to those who were defenseless, who had no idea what was going on. Hermione never hated a soul in her life, not even Draco for the times he and his entourage of evil goons called her a 'Mudblood'. What was the point to hate? Her parents had always taught her that it was normal to dislike someone, but to hate was something no one deserved no matter what wrongs they had done. Hating only drained the energy that could best be used for something positive.

Did she dare hate now? Yes, she dare hate now. Severus Snape was by no means an easy person to like or a compassionate one, but he was human and kind in his own manipulative and dark way. He did deserve being brought down a peg or two, but not to be reduced to a defenseless being no better than wounded animal. He did not deserve this and Hermione's heartburn with sadness as tears slid down her face. She wanted to help him, but above all else, she wanted to kill those who had killed her parents and those who had harmed this man. It was funny in a dark and sickening way, that the person who really killed them was this man who lay motionless in front of her. Except, in reality, he was the one to bring them release; the true murderer was the man with the snake face of a traitor to the whole wizarding world, Voldemort and his real followers of psychopaths.

Minerva watched her cub as silent tears poured down her face, as she was lost within her mind. She could see the emotions of anger and determination cross through her eyes and Minerva grew slightly concern. These where the signs that she had misjudged in Severus when he was young; Minerva didn't want that for Hermione. She didn't want the young woman falling into the dark that was beginning to beckon for her. Yet, at the same time Minerva felt the same angry emotions run through her, the same want and pleasure to seek revenge on behalf of the young man. Maybe it would be good for the girl to feel something towards Severus, for her to care, not many people did and that was why he still carried on in such a bad manner. Wanting to break the silence that had set in, Minerva, against her better judgment, took it upon herself to tell a tale that few knew.

"Severus was entering his 6th year at Hogwarts, 17 at the time, when his parents died. He was a bright child, still is, but like you Hermione, it set him apart from everyone else. He held a quick tongue and even faster reflexes that seemed to threaten everyone around him. He was too good, better than the 7th years and half the professors on staff at the time. I learned early on that it was from the high expectations set by his parents and like many pureblood families, who hired governesses to teach the children, I thought that they had employed a very good tutor. But, Severus was different, he learned from the books he snuck out of his father's library, learning all he needed to know before the age of 8. One might say he was perfect, except for his social skills. He was an only child, only everything really in the Snape and Prince Family, and never really had the joy nor opportunity of meeting anyone outside of the family and servants that worked for the family. He was a quite boy, still is, never spoke unless spoken to and respectful to everyone around him. Now, he's only respectful towards those who he deems worthy and those are very few. He loved his parent's greatly; they were his only real friends and when he received his Hogwarts letter, his parent's couldn't be any prouder. As the days grew closer, Severus grew nervous with the anticipation of making his parents proud. When he finally got to Hogwarts, within the first day he had just about offended every single person without meaning to. Being a Slytherin already isolated him from the other three houses, but he further isolated himself by taking too much pride in showing off his knowledge and skills within his own house. You must understand Hermione, he didn't know how to make friends and when he met Lily Evans he was smitten. She was the first person to not shy away from his intimidating persona and at 11, many, including professors, were put off by him. She offered him friendship and he grew to want more and she was willing to give until she betrayed him. I still resent not stepping in when I had the chance, standing by Albus in the belief that children are children and will one day grow out of things. It was Severus' first and last love, or so he claims. He resented calling her a Mudblood, but not once did she resent betraying him and in the same year his parents were murdered. Their deaths sent him into a downward spiral. He grew angry and withdrawn, more than before, and it didn't take long for him to give into the Slytherin peer pressure of taking the Dark Mark."

"Why are you telling me this?" Hermione asked her glazed eyes fixed on the broken man.

"Because I want someone to care." Came the elderly woman's grim voice.

"I do." She whispered.

* * *

><p>AN: VERRYYYY SHORT! I know by u just wanted to end it right there because it was the perfect ending. Next chapter will be up soon enough! I will make it up to you I promise! Please leave a review if you liked it. I would like to personally thank each and every one of you who have been following this story and have left a review. Thank you all!


	13. Angel

Minerva had gone to bed a little after midnight and Hermione stayed behind, too awake from the tale to even think of falling asleep.

"Pitiful creature of darkness, what kind of life have you know?" Hermione wondered aloud. She reached forward from the chair and grasped his hand delicately within her own grasp. Thoughts ran though her mind and before anyone knew it she had fallen asleep in her chair, slumped forward with her head resting on the bed next to their joined hands. Her dreams were filled with ones of terror and a dark compassionate knight and shining armor, flying to the rescue.

Severus on the other hand, could feel the chokehold of fear that seemed to tighten his chest. He woke with a start, squinting at the bright light that assaulted his sight until he could focus better. He tensed immediately, trying to remember where he was when his last memories flooded back into his mind. He remembered being summoned, being tortured and then the last thing was apparating back to the Granger's home. He relaxed when he noticed that he was safe in the guest room and closed his eyes to rest some more. He heard a soft sigh to the right and felt his hand being squeezed. He whipped his head to the side instantly noticing a hand holding on to his and a face with a bushy mane attached to it.

"Hermione?" a sigh answered him and he continued to look at her through narrowed eyes. She was snoring lightly with her head resting on the side of the bed next to him. He was slightly taken aback that someone, let alone her, was holding his hand and had fallen asleep at his side. No one did such things for Severus Snape. The corners of his lips lifted and he took the moment to give in to such an unrealistic thing that was happening to him. He truly believed he was dreaming.

He officially went insane. He must have, because a sane Severus would not have turned on his side towards her, nor would he still be grasping her hand and continue to watch her sleep. Yet, he did. He couldn't help himself. He didn't want to admit it, not even to himself, but if this was a dream then he could not be held against it. She was lovely. More than Lily ever was and he really had no clue what to make of it. He lay there, watching her sleep, admiring the way long and full eyelashes seemed to fan and brush the edge of her cheek, the perfect arch her dark brows held. The way she looked so beautiful and worry free while asleep. He memorized every shape, turn and curve of her lovely face; the sight of such a creature enraptured him so much that he did not hear the door open behind him. He heard a creaking on the floorboard and quickly shut his eyes, feigning sleep.

He must have not had to feign hard, for the next time he opened his eyes he found his hand empty and no sign of the brunette ever resting next to him. He frowned at the loss of contact, but quickly shook the disappointment from his mind. Such things were frivolous and a nuisance to a person in his line of work. Shifting to his back, he let out a deep groan as his eyes blinked a few times, ridding it of the sands of sleep when he heard movement.

"Severus?" It was Minerva and he relaxed his tense posture.

"Get me Albus, right away."

"Yes." And Minerva disappeared without another word.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean, Severus?"<p>

"The Dark Lord wants her, Albus. I cocked up, I couldn't give him a valid excuse for my absence from the school and now he wants _her_ to be turned. He wants me to brainwash her to his side! I am at a loss, I have failed yet again, Albus."

"You have NOT, failed again. Severus you are way to hard on yourself and this is but one more factor to add to the equation. This was unforeseeable, and yes I agree a very unfortunate thing to happen, but I fear it might have happened sooner or later and most likely to someone else. You will do what he has decreed you to do and she will understand. She has a level head on those sturdy shoulders and she has braved through so much. If I am correct, she will wish to do whatever she can to aid us in this fight." Albus' tall and strong figure sat slumped in a chair, looking every 150 years he was. The room seemed to fall silent and Severus trained his gaze on his hands that lay defeated in his lap.

"She will not be able to handle this, she may actually break." He said in a small voice, his tone holding mild compassion, it was more than Severus had ever dared to give.

"Severus you give her little credit, she has asked to see her parents death before she was able to process that they were truly gone, many would never brave to see such a thing. Yet, this young woman has. She watched as you ended their lives and forgave you, because she understood your true intentions of not letting them suffer. She will do what is right in her heart and from what Minerva has told me, she will accept whatever plan, idea or such you offer her."

"What _has_ Minerva said?"

"That she holds you in high regard and that Minerva has never seen you so open with another. Hermione trusts you, for all you have done."

"I killed her parents."

"You gave them peace. They now live in a world where there is no pain, no sorrow and no evil. They happily await the day when their daughter will meet them again after a long and well-lived life. You are a good man Severus Snape, please do not push her away like you have done to others."

"She is a child."

"She has not been one since she met Harry Potter."

"She is a student."

"And one day she will no longer be. Let her in. I bid you farewell, I must return. I trust you to help her and for her to help you.

"You trust too easily."

"And ye have little faith. Good day, I will send her up with your lunch and you will talk. If nothing else, talk." Albus stood from his chair, once again straightening into his persona of the great and almighty Albus Dumbledore. Severus remained in his half laying half sitting position while his gaze seemed to burn a hole through his hands.

"I'm afraid." He whispered again, not expecting the Headmaster to have heard.

"Severus, she is not Lily. I have every faith that when you let her in she will not turn you away. In fact if I know her half as well as I think I do, she will stand by you even more and not be swayed. Fall in love, live while you still have a chance, my son." With that the headmaster disappeared, the door shutting firmly behind him. Severus was shocked by the elder mans words, but shook them away. Not wanting to let hope ripple through him like a seductress, he cleared his mind of all thoughts and focused on his breathing. Something he seemed to find great comfort in.

* * *

><p>Hermione was in the kitchen when Albus and Poppy entered, Minerva in tow. She had been nursing a strong cup of tea, unsure of what to think of from the past couple of days. Her mind was spinning out of control.<p>

"Hermione, are you well?" Albus asked with soft blue eyes.

"As well as I can be, sir. Is he up? I came down to have a spot of tea and to prepare some food for everyone." Her voice was grim and her eyes sad and unsure with the recent events from the past few days.

"Yes, he is up my dear, but what has happened to the house-elf that I have sent to help you?"

"I sent her back to Hogwarts, I needed to be alone with my thoughts. Was there something I could get you? Are you leaving now?" Hermione was on her feet, moving towards the still hot kettle and retrieving cups from the cupboard before being halted in her tracks.

"No thank you, Hermione, but I believe Severus would like a cup of tea and a spot of lunch. Poppy will inform Minerva on the care he will need. Good day Hermione." With that Albus slipped out of the back door while Poppy and Minerva followed him out while talking with each other. Hermione had gone to the stove, taking the lid off the pot of chicken noodle soup that she had made earlier. She ladled two scoops into a fancy bowl, muttering a wandless spell that would heat the soup up to perfection, and placed it on a silver tray she had already prepared. Setting a glass of iced water and a cup of tea brewed to perfection, she made her way upstairs, unsure of what lay behind the door.

She was still slightly shocked to wake up laying face first on his bed, her hand clutching his as if it were a lifeline. She was even more so when she found him facing towards her, deep in a calm sleep. A lock of hair lay across his face and she brushed it aside with a slight smile. _'It must be a pleasant dream.'_ He was an attractive man, and the lines of worry seemed to have disappeared from his face as a smile tugged on his lips. His nose was long and hooked, but upon closer inspection found it to not be so unattractive as she first thought. His cheeks were high, a model could kill for and his hair, though greasy looking sometimes, was now full and elegant looking after she had given it a good cleaning. Hermione had to be careful that she did not fall in love with this dark angel.

Earlier when she had woke up, she had only spared a few more moments to watch him sleep, stroking the back of his hand with her thumb, when he began to stir. Her world stilled, holding her breath as she willed him to go back to sleep. When he did, she disentangled her hand from his and gave one last look before disappearing to prepare breakfast and lunch all in one go.

Now she felt the budding fear of what he might say if he woke up to find her in such a state. She shuddered to think what his temper and wrath would be if he knew, she already knew he disliked her. Balancing the tray on one hip, she knocked with the other.

"Enter."

"Good afternoon, Sir. The Headmaster informed that you were ready for some lunch." Her tone was light; probing to see the air and the direction his mood was in. He nodded towards her, sitting up better in bed and Hermione moved closer, going as far as giving a sweet smile. She placed the tray on his lap, waiting for any requests he might make.

"You may sit down you know." Her eyes flashed to his face, noting that it was looking at the tray of food sheepishly. Without another word she glided towards the chair, gracefully sitting next to him. The room fell silent once more, neither looking at the other, nor moving to eat or speak. Moments seem to flutter by without any movement until Severus finally shifted to take the spoon and start eating from the soup bowl.

Hermione could find nothing to look at and opted to watch her hands as they worried themselves on the hem of her grey jumper.

"Did you make this?"

"Yes." She whispered, looking up to see his face. He stared back into her brown eyes, holding her captive with his black stare. He willed them to soften so as not to frighten her or to put her on her guard, but was unsure if he was having the dire effect.

"It is very good, unlike any I have had before. Thank you." He watched as the emotion of shock scurried across her face then changed into a smile that seemed to light up her face.

"It was an old recipe that my mother had from her grandmother. She always made it for me whenever I was sick or had gotten hurt very badly." This seemed to earn a snort from the man and Hermione was unsure if she had pushed her boundaries.

"Hurt?" he went to take another spoonful of soup to his mouth.

"Not scrapped knees if that's what you're thinking. Sometimes I'd accidentally fall at the playground and come home with a broken arm or twisted ankle." Severus turned curious eyes to the girl next to him.

"Accidentally? I've known you for 7 years now Miss. Granger. I have never known you to be so clumsy."

"I was quiet clumsy when I was younger. I swear." This statement seemed to change the mood, for Severus' eyes turned a hard dark look.

"Miss. Granger, you may lie to others and even to yourself, but you will never lie to me. Do you understand?" His stern look caused her to waver slightly, unsure on why he would care, but unknowingly giving in.

"I was bullied, a lot. It is not something I neither share with others nor wish to. Forgive me for not being open about it. I would never lie to you." Seemingly satisfied with her words he turned back to eat his soup, the room growing silent once more. They didn't speak again until he had finished both his glass of water, his bowl of soup and started on his tea.

"Miss. Granger there are a great many things I wish to speak with you, but first I would like to give thanks for your fast thinking and for the care you have given me. I am sure it was not easy for a Gryffindor to help a nasty Slytherin such as myself."

"I wish you would not say such things. I have never been one for the inter house rivals, I sometimes find it to be in poor taste."

"Such a Gryffindor thing to say."

"And such a Slytherin way to think. I agree all houses define its students characteristics, but sometimes I believe every student portrays all the house traits within them."

"Ah, and there is the Hufflepuff idealism."

"And there is the Ravenclaw assumption." He chuckled lightly at this and Hermione couldn't help but join in.

"What do you think of me?" This seemed to stop her laughter, pausing as if unsure on how to answer before finally finding her voice.

"I think you're a wonderful teacher, who pushes us to our limits and though you are very strict and expect a lot from us, I know it is to better us."

"Now tell me how you really thing about me. I will not hold it against you or take house points away when we return." His eyes danced and was quiet surprised to find the girl speechless. "Have I rendered the know-it-all speechless? I finally allow her to answer a question to her hearts content and she has nothing to say. Dear me!" He let out an uncharacteristic laugh that caused Hermione's face to screw up in more astonishment before turning into a satisfied smile. His laugh was a deep rich sound that soothed her senses and she felt that she could bask in it for the rest of her life.

"You should laugh more often, sir. You simply took me by surprise by inquiring such a think. I do not find you an easy man, but you have been winning me over. Like I said before, your teaching is strict and very straightforward, but it is because of the dangers of working with such ingredients and potions. You are not a particular handsome man, but you are attractive in your own way, which I find appealing. You are brave without comparison. You are quiet the tantalizing figure."

"Oh, in what way?"

"You never offer anyone more than what they ask and even then you are selective in what you give. You do not care what others think of you and you do not try to convince people of your loyalty to Dumbledore, because his word is all you need. Barely anyone trusts you and even fewer completely."

"And are you one of those select few?"

"Yes, but it has taken me a long time to get to that point. I still question your judgment, but I would follow you blindly because I know you will not do something without there being a true meaning to it."

"If you trust me then why do you question my judgment?"

"I'm sorry I was not more clearer. I question your judgment in the way that sometimes I think there is an easier way for you to go about things instead of such an angry way."

"If it were anyone else I would think them a fool for their answer."

"And me?"

"You have never been a fool."

"You have never been so agreeable with anyone outside of your house, no less me. I assumed you hate me."

"I'm turning a new leaf. I have never hated you. Dislike, sometimes, but on the grounds that you always know when to push my buttons." He smiled slightly, catching her eye.

"It is unconsciously done."

"I know, but where I want to laugh at the things you say and offer up I must be angry to deflect that emotion. I cannot have my laughter and opinion of you, ruin my position as a spy." His answer caused them both to grow silent in private reflection. Him wondering if it was ideal to tell her of his true loyalties and to let her in, and she, to think if she could ever openly accept the friendship he discreetly was offering. Yes, she thought, she most definitely would willingly accept his offer.

"Will you give me leave to determine if I like the new leaf better than the old one?"

"Only if you agree to one thing, two in fact. To always trust me no matter what and to never lie to me."

"It sounds like an offer of friendship then demands for a student."

"And if it was an offer of friendship, what might be your thoughts on such a thing?"

"If there was an offer of friendship, I think I would like that greatly. If it is a demand for a student, besides some of the cases in the past, you should know I already uphold and follow such things."

"Then yes, it is an offer of a friendship."

"So as your friend, might I offer a suggestion?"

"You may, but I will not guarantee that I will follow your suggestion."

"Well for me, would you smile and laugh more. You make yourself look very old and grim when you worry."

"I am not in the best of environments to do such things, but in the company of only us two, I will gladly comply." The two chatted, finding a great many things to discuss. She found him to be surprisingly humorous and very good company. He found her to be less annoying with no desk and classroom to separate them.

"Miss. Granger-Hermione. Call me Hermione. We are friends after all." She cut him off with. Severus was taken aback by her comment. He never dared dream to be in such a position, yet here he was living through the event of addressing her by her given name as if from a scene in a story.

"Alright, Hermione." Testing the name on his lips. Hermione watched his lips form the sounds and could feel a shiver run down her spine. "You may call me Severus, only when we are in a room with no one else. I fear I need to break up or conversation for I am in desperate need of a bath."

"Of course, Severus." She tried his name and he too watched her mouth form the sounds and syllables and he could feel something swell within him again. They parted way for the rest of the day, enjoying their private solitude and replaying the conversations that led to their newfound friendship.

* * *

><p>An: ? Used a song lyric from phantom of the opera mega points if you can find it!


	14. Pitiful creature

That day after Hermione left his rooms, her mind began to reel and spin with plans and possibilities. She could become like him, get close enough to the enemy and strike. She was nothing like Ron and Harry, their hotheaded tempers of taking action before thinking it through, Hermione liked to played her cards right. If she could get close enough, create the ideal friendship then maybe there was nothing Severus wouldn't do for her. He owed her after all; he put her parents to their end on her behalf. Hermione's thoughts stopped. Could she do such a thing? Could she really blackmail someone who has lived his life trying to atone for his sins? She had no clue, but the greed and desire to avenge her family, to end this killing and widespread of evil and corruption, was so great it coursed through her veins. She needed to think on it greatly, everything must be planned accordingly in order to do anything, and she needed to look at every angle and every possibility.

Three days later found Severus as fully recovered as possible in his book. Poppy had stop by earlier in the day to give her final assessment, Hermione and Minerva listened to the two's loud bickering from outside the door like two eavesdropping teenagers. Minerva tried to muffle her laughter as Hermione stared on with concern.

"Does this always happen?" Hermione questioned.

"Don't touch me_ there_ woman!" She could hear Severus shout.

"Stop being such a pansy!" They could hear Poppy's retort.

"Pretty much, I usually am not present during these times, but when I am, they are at each others throats." Minerva chuckled again as she heard something being knocked over. Suddenly the door swung open, revealing a flustered Poppy, panting heavily with anger. Hermione and Minerva straighten up quickly, trying to look as innocent as possible, yet to no avail.

"Don't play innocent with me you two! You're both just as bad as him!" Came Poppy's frazzled tone. Both Minerva and Hermione leaned sideways to see Severus with a smug look playing across his lips, arms folded in front of him in triumph. Poppy pushed her way from the scene, nodding her frustrated goodbye as she took her leave.

"Really, must you be so tiresome?" Minerva questioned.

"Why do women feel the need to coddle me like I am going to break?" He brood.

"Because we care, that is usually what one does when they care for them." Hermione's comment seemed to hang in the air as Severus looked at his hands with a passive expression and Minerva watched him with owl eyes.

"Then why don't you let us coddle you?" Minerva spoke softly.

"Because I don't need it." Severus growled

"Neither do I." Hermione interjected.

"Some need to know that they have a support system."

"Then why do you always disregard yours?" Her gaze pierced him and Severus could feel the rest of his protective walls begin to unravel. She could see right into his soul and he couldn't hide anything from her. Minerva watched on in amazement as the scene unfolded in front of her, this young woman penetrated his guard as if it was nothing. It had taken the older woman 8 years to peel back only a quarter of it Finding that the tension was going to thick for her taste in the room, Minerva excused herself to put the kettle on as Hermione and Severus continued to hold their own staring contest.

"I thought we were becoming friends." Severus spoke, once the door clicked shut behind Minerva.

"We are, but you are not in this alone, you don't have to be."

"What impression did I give that I have someone who is in this with me?"

"Am I not your friend? Is not Minerva and Albus at least your confidants and backbone?"

"Albus is merely another master and Minerva, a colleague. You are my only true 'friend' that I have as of yet. Forgive me if I am not used to having someone to talk to."

"Minerva counts you as a very close friend, you merely find the need to push her and Poppy away."

"Poppy was merely doing her job."

"In the years that I have had to sit a night in the infirmary or stand at the side of Harry's or Ron's, she has never once acted in such a way. She cares for you and values your life."

"In the hopes that I do not die and leave the order to fend for themselves. I am valuable to both sides more alive than dead."

"Do you ever listen to yourself? Have you no hope, or faith?"

"Hope has disowned me long ago, and faith? What faith is there when I prayed to the gods above to save my only friend and they betrayed me, Merlin betrayed me."

"My parent's have just died and you speak of such heart retching things that make me welcome death whole heartedly. How dare you choose death as an easy way out then to enjoy that which you have been gifted with! Many have not had the luxury to redeem themselves, to be given a second chance to make amends and you sit here brooding like it is the fourth coming!"

"What second chance have I received to redeem myself? Do not speak of which you do not understand fully. I gathered and gave information to the Dark Lord knowing that it would cause my friend's intimidate death. I went to beg for her mercy and he did nothing but slaughter her like a pig. I begged Albus to save her, to hide her from the world completely and he made a Death Eater her secret keeper. I live every day with that knowledge and that blood on my hands and since then have never willed myself to open up to another. By switching to the side of light, I knew and longed to be right, I am yet again an outcast and considered a traitor by both sides. So what would you have me do with my second chance? Smile? Laugh? There is nothing in my world that would warrant such a rare thing until I had met you, but I cannot smile, laugh nor talk to you openly in front of others unless I wish to risk our necks."

"God give me courage to show you, you are not alone." Hermione walked the distance that separated them and captured his hands within her own. He stiffened, never straying his gaze from her hands that clasped his own. When he refused to meet her gaze, she raised her hand to his chin, forcing his eyes to meet her own. "Severus, trust me. I will never leave you to fend for yourself. I am here for you, from now until always."

"You know of not what you speak."

" I speak of what is in my heart."

His onyx eyes bore into her liquid brown ones and he seemed to lose his breath. Emotion began to wrap itself around him and his throat began to tighten and burn with the things his heart wished to say.

Hermione watched his eyes and couldn't help but finally come to her own conclusion. She would gain her revenge, learn everything she could from him, but unlike everyone else who used him, she would not use him to kill for her. She would never hurt him intentionally or leave his side until her dying day. She would care for him and be his confident.

They stayed like that until the door suddenly open and they ripped themselves away from each other, as if burned. They didn't talk the rest of the day, completely staying hidden within the confines of their rooms.

The rest of the week had passed and the three of them grew gradually close, they helped her pack the things she wished to take with her and move in to with in her new chambers. Dumbledore had sent a letter a few days ago, informing Hermione that because now she was technically going to be an adult and was considered an orphan (In the politest way), she was entitled to move into one of the many Professor chambers the school had to offer. She was still required to fulfill her Head Girl duties, but no longer was next to Gryffindor tower. Now she was in a neutral place that even, if and when the Slytherins needed something, none of her fellow classmates could begrudge them.

* * *

><p>Today they had woken up, the marking of the two weeks of her grieving period and the given absence from her normal life, they sat at the table each eating a scone and nursing their own coffee or tea as they talked about their common ground, school.<p>

"I think I will like the new chambers, now I can get the peace and quiet that I deserve. The noise from the common room always leaked through the cracks of the walls."

"Yes, when I was Head Girl, I recalled that too, those rooms really do need to be patched up."

"Most likely from the face that you sleep next to a bunch of meowing kittens, not to mention the fact that if Potter and Weasley weren't yapping so much, it would have been more enjoyable." Both women threw a dirty look, typical Slytherin thing to say, they concluded.

"And you Slytherins, are you always so quiet and brooding? Even in the common room?" Hermione gave a skeptic look. Severus, matching her look, let a smile slip through his lips.

"Yes in fact we are quite the mature sorts."

"More like the boring, sort." Minerva chuckled, their banter continuing on until the morning was through and the house grew silent of chatter and loud with music as they milled around gathering and packing their things. As the day grew towards mid afternoon they closed up the rooms, the conservatory last, since Hermione had no clue on what to do with it.

"What to do with you?" She muttered to the room filled with exotic plants and ingredients. Her work space was cleaned and prepared for when she decided to make her next batch of potions and her cabinet that was once full of potions, now stood empty since the house elves were instructed to put them in Hermione's new storerooms at the school.

"You can transfer them to my green house at the school and if you wish to brew you can use my lab. I have more than enough room in the green house and even more available space in my lab." Hermione turned to the rumbling voice behind her.

"You would allow another in your private space? Why Severus, I feel so honored." She chuckled and his serious expression disappeared, a light smile gracing his features instead.

"Will you help me crate everything then?"

"No, I will send one of the house-elves to take it there. I need to get everything separated and cleaned out before you can take up the space."

"Why not have the house-elves do that as well?" She asked him, curious as she motioned for him to follow her and sit on the large settee by the windows.

"It is something I like to do and know where I put everything."

"I should like to help, would after supper tomorrow night be alright?"

He nodded yes and they both fell silent, Hermione leaning over the windows ledge, letting the breeze from the afternoon play with her hair, and Severus simply staring at the creature before him.

"How are you?" She turned her face too look at him, her expression just as blank as his. She didn't know how she really was, sad, depressed, trying to stay afloat yet relieved and constantly plotting to take her revenge. That was something she couldn't tell him, yet at the same time did you call it lying by not informing him what she really planned to do? It was for a good cause and if their friendship could become strong then they could make it through anything.

After a while she answered him, "I'm okay."

"Hermione, when we go back, please do not think you can not talk to me, but for appearance sake- I know Severus. Don't worry." Hermione cut in. She turned to look out the window again, waiting a few moments before she felt the urge to speak again. "I like how we three have gotten close, it will be a shame that our social circumstances cause us to act indifferent towards each other. May I write to you?"

"You may."

"Will you answer?"

"Of course."

"Thank you." This seemed to cause Severus to go still. Hermione turned to him when she did not hear his usual shallow breathing. He was unsure of what to think, He had been thanked plenty of times by Dumbledore and Minerva, but by her, it felt different. It felt real, fulfilling, '_what was it he was feeling? Love? Fulfillment? He sure hoped not, he already head to risk her safety and most likely her trust, but he did not ever want to risk hurting her heart.'_ There was a knock on the door behind them and they looked to see Minerva.

"Everything has been sent back to Hogwarts, its dinner time and we should make out way back." They both nodded and Severus made to get up but Hermione seemed to be frozen in time.

Hermione felt a moment of weakness, she didn't want to go back, to face her life there or anywhere outside the confines of these walls. She didn't want to think about the new comments that the junior Death Eaters would throw at her or suffer through the sad and pitiful looks from friends and acquaintances. She didn't want to be reminded, here at home for the past few days it felt like her parents had simply gone on vacation or were at work, but at school, there will be no owls or warm wishes for holidays, she was truly alone. _'No, I'm not alone.'_ She stopped herself, she was strong and able, she was Hermione Jean Granger and she was going to put her chin up high and fight, like everyone else was. Fight for the freedom and the chains of the Dark Lords rise to power.

So when they finally arrived back to school, she paid no mind to the whispers of the mass and strode down the aisle to sit next to her friends with a smile and confidence of a mature witch.

* * *

><p>AN: Hello wonderful readers! i am extremely sorry for the delay, but i'm sure as you've read this chapter, my grammar and such is up to par! It is a wonderful thanks to my new Beta Abreana. I will be going on a long extended vacation to Albania, bc, i am albanian and i've decided to spend the summer out in the wilderness if you'll please, so i will not have any new updates for three months! I know very sad! but i will NOT abandon this story a second time. Because of the long wait for more chapters i leave you with a gift. Another chapter to the story, so with out further ado, click next chapter :)


	15. Too Foul, Too Clever

It was a relief the next morning when Hermione awoke only to the sound of purring and the slight vibration from the small beast laying strung out next to her. So used to was she, to hearing the loud chatter until the wee hours of the night and some times she would hear the loud laughter and squeals of class cancellations in the early morning and now it was peace. As long the students were in the common room, she couldn't yell at anyone for being up so late or early in the morning, she had tried many times. Sitting up and stretching, her movements caused her cat to wake irritably and to pounce of the bed in search of a more pleasant and undisturbed place to fall back to sleep. Hermione, paying no mind to her orange familiar, slipped out of bed with a wide grin on her face as she walked into her large bathroom to prepare herself for the day. She was really happy, or as happy as one could be after burying ones parents only two weeks ago. Her rooms were most definitely to her taste and she marveled over the fact that it felt more like an apartment then a set of small chambers in a large enchanted castel.

"If this is what the Headmaster calls small, I wonder what Severus' and Minerva's rooms look like?" She wondered as she filled her large tub up with hot water for a quick soak. Her personal bathroom held black marble flooring, bathtub and a dark stone shower next to it. The vanity was a mocha coloring and a stark white sink and matching toilet seemed to lighten the dark mood. It was much larger then she had anticipated and found the coloring of the room to be more Slytherin then ever, Hermione also found it quite amusing that the guest bathroom was decorated in the same fashion only smaller. Her Bedroom was most likely the size of her Head Girl's chambers off of Gryffindor tower, but was painted in more of a rusty red, earthy brown and greens tone. She was happy though to find that her sheets, instead of the plain scratchy white linen all students received, she had a dark evergreen satin set, that always felt cool yet delicate to the touch. Almost like liquid. The guest bedroom was exactly the same but half the size and reminded her too much of her old Head Girl room. The hallway that led to the rooms opened up into the living room, but not before another door was stationed. It was a large dark wood kind, that reminded her of a classroom door, but behind it was her absolute favorite. This room was Hermione's small private study, like all the rooms it held a large fireplace, but this held a floo connection, which connected to her home network. The room held ceiling to floor length bookshelves, two leather armchairs and grey wall-to-wall carpet. There was a medium sized desk that looked like a smaller version of a professor's desk and file cupboards behind it that she could use to file notes, and homework in. She liked that all her books were already overflowing from the shelves, already organized in the order she liked best, Winky had seen to that for her.

The Living room was a light blue that held the old Victorian weathered look and had a grey fabric sofa set. There was a record player in the corner that played both muggle and Wizarding records and the coffee tabled matched the side end tables with rich mocha coloring, which also held two lavishing lamps upon them. The floors were stonewashed yet clean and charmed to be warm at the touch. She had shelves that held some books but mostly porcelain mementos and photo albums. She had photos of her and her parents on the mantel as well as motion photos of her and her friends. A doorway from the opposite side of where the entrance door, was a doorway leading into the dinning room that opened up into a mini kitchen. The room was painted in a sunset orange and the dinning room table sat 6 people. There was a teacart off to the side and small cabinets and stove with an even smaller icebox, since everything came from the kitchens there was really no need for the room. All the furniture was in a mocha color and Hermione couldn't have been more pleased.

Grabbing her back and out cloak off the cloak rack, Hermione headed down to the Great Hall, with a great many things floating through her mind. She needed a course of action, a plan, but she needed to find the answers to questions she had not even formulated just yet. First thing to address was vanquishing Voldemort, once and for all; the second was to avenge her parents. She knew she was going to take great care in that, '_if they only knew karma was such a bitch, they would have thought twice before ever crossing Hermione Jean Granger.'_ She had to admit she was never a violent person, but then again no one had really went as far as to kill those closest to her. '_They simply have no clue who I am.'_ She thought confidently.

Hermione thought on Voldemort a great many days and numbers of nights for the past two weeks, more than the last 6 years. '_Something allowed him to resurrect over and over again, but some how he was connected to Harry as well. They have a piece of each other that they carry in them, but what could it possibly be? Could a piece of someone's essence be the cause? Yet after time that should weaken to the point of nonexistence, shouldn't it?_' This was quite the start that Hermione was hoping for yet at the same time, she could not believe she never thought of this theory sooner. Hermione was so caught up in her theory that when her feet that seemed to be on autopilot, rounded the corridor that led to the main one to the Great Hall, she knocked into a sturdy object. A blush crept up her neck, splashing her checks in a deep rose color as she believed that she had accidentally walked into the wall, like she was prone to doing. She was about to side step, not daring to look up and face the fear that she actually just did that, when she noted dark clothing as she started at the ground.

"Miss. Granger, an apology or acknowledgement that you have run into my person would be the proper and respectable manner and not the one you are currently conducting now." Came Severus' playful drawl that he saved for Minerva and Hermione only.

"Upon my world, Se-Professor, I did not see you. I'm afraid I thought I had walked into the wall and did not wish to make a show of acknowledging the fact that I had gone and done such a thing again." Hermione smiled up to him, she could tell he was trying to smile too, but his posture seemed to change to one of authority and intimidation and a dark scowl replaced his new calm mood.

"You will do well to watch where you are going _Miss. Granger. _I deal with you enough. One point from Gryffindor." He turned on his heel, his robes being throw out from behind him and thrown in her face, she huffed in anger in order to hide her laughter. He was making a show of himself right now, and a good one at that, but it also meant that they were no longer alone in the corridor and she needed to pretend that she was livid with the tall dark imposing man.

She gave him a 20-foot lead gap between them before following him into the Great Hall. The hall was more or so empty when she entered, but a large group of chatty Hufflepuffs where entering just behind her. She took her normal seat at the middle of the large Gryffindor table, taking her time to throw a slice of toast on her plate and a large mug of strong tea. The toast was more of a showpiece, to make everyone believe she was eating something, but Hermione had lost all appetite since her parent's death. She was always like that. When she was young and had lost the only living grandmother she had, she didn't eat. It was her grieving process, she would cry yes, but she never really had those heart shattering breakdowns. Those were rare and even though she had her first two after the burial, she began to do what she always did after a funeral. Stop eating. Some possibly called it an eating disorder, but to her, it was the quick diet that got her thinner without even meaning to.

Her mind began to wander down to her theory, this time becoming so engrossed with her thoughts, Hermione did not even notice when the hall filled up to its maximum capacity. Nor did she noticed that at some time during her thought process, Harry and Ron had taken a seat on either side of her, already half way done eating and talking to her as if she was listening.

"Hey, 'Mione, you gonna finish that piece of toast? Ron ate the whole platter here and I'm in no mood to have a handful of people pass some down from the other platter." Harry spoke softly, trying to gain her attention, but it was Ron who finally brought her back down to earth.

"Oi', 'Mione! 'A'y w'nt yer t'st!" His mouth had ballooned out with the fourth continues bite of his eggs and bacon and had nudged her in the side a little to hard.

"OW! Yuck Ronald! That is so gross!" Hermione squealed trying to turn away from the train wreck he called a mouth.

"Ron how many times has mum told you to not talk with a full mouth?" Ginny groaned, taking a girly sip from her goblet. "Where were you?" this time directing her gaze at the Burnett. The group was used to Hermione's lapse of reality, she mostly never told them what she was thinking about, never out right, but she told them the places she was in her mind and they could pick up where her thoughts were headed.

"I was wondering about the history of linking of dark magic and white magic. I'm going to-head to the library." The three chorused in together.

"We know." Harry laughed. "We'll see you in double potions in an hour."

Hermione smiled and collected her bag from under the table and made her way down the aisle to exit the hall. Mail had not arrived yet, for when Hermione was almost out of the doorway the screeches of owls echoed and bounced off the walls and she turned to see if an owl would make her way to her. Instantly she berated herself for thinking such a thing, the only people she ever received mail from was her parents and that was no long something that would happen. The only people she had left in her world were here at school and saw her everyday. So as she made to turn and leave, an owl flew in front of her, dropping a scroll from its beak and flew away, too busy it seemed to stay and beg for a treat. Her eyebrows knitted together with curiosity, but simply place the scroll into her bag since she had someplace to be before classes started.

After she had arrived to the library and checking as many books out as she was allowed, Hermione returned to her rooms to put them down and make way to her first class of the day. She was out the door and down the corridor when she recalled the scroll she had received during the mail drop and fished for it from her bag. Closing the clasps and continuing her trek down to the dungeons, she began to unravel it, instantly noticing the scratchy handwriting.

H.

Are you still interested in helping clean and set up everything tonight?

S.

Hermione smiled at the note, knowing exactly who 'S' was, but instantly her heart fluttered. She should have read it sooner, and sent him a reply when she first received it. Severus was one of those when it came to opening up, it took a lot of him to do it, and she wondered that by not having responded instantly, would this send him into one of his moods. With classes back to back, she would not be able to send a reply until lunch and by then she feared he would send a note telling her to disregard the request completely. _'Maybe I'm over reacting?' _ She thought as she sat in her aisle seat next to a nervous Neville, Harry and Ron seated on the other side of the boy.

The room was quiet as they awaited the arrival of their Potions Professor and they watched in horror and a sick awe as the man himself threw the closed door open and strode in like he was a king, a scowl deeply engraved in his face and anger blazing through his eyes. Hermione instantly regretted her initial thought of over reacting. The man seemed to be in the worst possible mood ever since she saw him before breakfast. He was grumpy and his eyes seemed to narrow in on her.

* * *

><p>Severus had watched Hermione receive the scroll that he had sent her, but he felt taken aback when she shoved it into her bag as if it were nothing. It had taken him a long time to write to here, even if it was one sentence, but that one sentence meant that he could see her, spend time with her as if they were back at her house. It only took him 6 hours of tossing and turning last night to finally break down and inquire if she still wanted to help clean the green house and set up her things in his lab. Yet at the same time, he wondered when he would tell her about the Dark Lord's desire to make her a pawn for his team as well. Though he dwelled on that most of the night, he pushed it aside in hopes to not have to worry about it, at least for a little while.<p>

Now here Severus was, stalking into his classroom with an angry expression that he simply could not shake off. He wanted to be one of her most important priorities yet at the same time he had no clue what as going on with him internally. So when he had waited for an hour for a reply he was quite disappointed and his hopes seem to be crushed without even realizing it.

"The instructions are on the board, get to work." He waited for them to scramble around but no one seemed to move a muscle. "Now!" He barked and it sent everyone into a frenzy. He knew he was being childish, especially when he threw Hermione a livid look before taking a seat behind his desk. He just couldn't shake, '_is it jealousy the want and need to be important to her?' _

Hermione instantly noticed the look and felt taken aback, until a sly smile graced her features. '_He was upset'_ she realized, and she called upon her Slytherin subtleties to make it up to him. Hanging back a little before retrieving the ingredients she needed and her potions equipment, she waited for the storeroom to clear out before going. Grabbing all that she needed, she made sure to retrieve inexpensive and rarely used ingredients from the selves. Hermione also made sure to grab two glass vials, even though the instructions clearly requested one. She set her self to work of dicing and organizing when she felt the tall dark brooding man stalk about the classroom. As he neared her workstation, she made a show of almost jumping out of her skin.

"Miss. Granger I understand that you have recently lost your parent and that you have been receiving special treatment in your other classes. As unfortunate as that is, I will not allow you such a luxury nor cater to your emotions. 5 points from Gryffindor for taking ingredients out that are not called for in this potion." All of the student's eyebrows raised to the top of their hairline at the beginning of his mini speech, at first caught off guard in the thought that he was sympathizing with her. Then many turned dark glares on the man as he continued. The Slytherins simply snickered audibly until Severus threw them a dark look that shut them up fast.

Hermione was quick to anger when she caught herself, this was a game between them, and it was for show and for survival if they ever wanted to make it out of this war alive. She faked hurt until he returned to making his rounds and started to bagger another student. The boys next to her gave her a sympatric look, for they still did not know how to treat her and believed that at any chance she might break. She watched as Harry returned his gaze to Severus and gave him the most enraged look possible.

A few more moment past and Hermione did her best to bite the inside of her cheek as she deliberately pushed one of the glass vials off the edge of her work station, enjoying the sick beauty of the sound as it smashed on the stone floor. It seemed to set her nerves on fire with a certain type of release.

As soon as the smash rung through the classroom, everything seemed to still around Severus. His back was rigged straight and stiff with anger, slowly in a predatory like motion, he turned to see who dared even think about breaking something in his class.

Severus turned onyx eyes and found the culprit easily.

It took a lot of effort on Hermione's part not to laugh, and even more so with the comical way he seemed to turn on her. What she enjoyed most though, was the few seconds it took him to finally understand what she was trying to do. Understanding flickered across his eyes and an acceptance to the apology that was floating across hers.

"Miss Granger, detention with me after your last class. Tonight." He growled out after taking a quick second to school his features into the angry expression it once was. "Clean it up!"

Hermione went to do just that when she heard a mumble to the side and dread began to pile high with in her.

"Was their something you wished to say, Potter?" Severus barked.

"Yes, You're an unfeeling foul git." The room stared in shock at the boy wonder.

"Well, Potter, you will have detention tonight with Filch right after your final class today. Speak once more and you will have it for a week and you with receive a zero for the rest of the term." Harry seemed to shut up at this and did not speak to anyone for the rest of the class. It was after they were out of class and on their way to Charms that Harry went on a venting spree of death. Every other word that transpired from his mouth was, 'git this' and 'git that'. Hermione tried her best not to rip him a new one if he didn't shut his mouth.

"At least the git could have given me detention with you, git went and separated us." Harry grumbled a final time before charms began.

Down in the dungeons Severus couldn't help but smile at the empty classroom.

"You, clever witch."

* * *

><p>AN: When i get back there better be a lot of reviews on how much you like it, or some ideas you think would make the story more smashing! xoxox to the lot of you! Have a great summer!


End file.
